Just Friends?
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: They've never really been friends, but after a dream, a movie, and a night out at a secret spot, Beast Boy and Raven are actually... friends. So why can't anyone understand that? Rated for language. NOW WITH BLOOPERS!
1. The Dream

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air!

Chapter 1: The Dream

He seemed to be standing in an empty room, and yet it was not a room at all. The air was cool, so cool that he could see a mist surrounding him. But he was not afraid. He had a small smile on his face as he saw her come near him. Her violet hair flowing as if in slow motion as she moved towards him. Her dark purple eyes glistening softly. She had a smile of her own, but it was soft and seducing. She reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck and back. Instinctively he wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her close. She immediately placed her lips upon his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back and felt all over her voluptuous body. He memorized every curve on her petite body. He suddenly found himself lying on the ground with her crawling up him.

"Do you want me?" she asked in a seductive whisper.

"Yes," he said back. She smiled and went to place her lips on his again.

Beast Boy suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. His heart was racing and he felt quite flustered. His room was dark and he could see the moon still in the sky from his window. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was moist with his own perspiration.

As he turned the bathroom light on, he winced with pain. The light was so bright that he could feel his poor pupils shrinking. He felt his way over to the toilet and relieved his strained bladder. Once he was done he went to the mirror and looked at himself. His eyes were puffy and his hair horribly askew. He was only in his boxers and a wifebeater. He splashed his face with water to clear his mind and then went back to his room.

He crawled back into his bed and turned his pillow over. He laid his head down on the cool pillow and thought about the dream. It was probably the weirdest dream he had ever had. Not because of what was happening, he had had plenty of those dreams, it was who it was happening with. He was positive that it was Raven. That confused him horribly. Why the hell would he have had a passionate, lust filled dream about Raven?

He did not fall asleep for an hour, what with all the thinking he was doing. When he did fall back to sleep he did not dream again. In fact, it was one of those nights when you close your eyes when it's night and when you opening them up, it's morning, as if it was a second later.

He felt as if he had not gotten enough sleep and did his best to sleep in, but it was already eleven o'clock in the morning and he knew that someone would be around to get him out of bed at any moment. He rolled out of his bunk and threw on a pair of pants and a tee shirt that he picked up off of his floor. He grabbed a brush that he kept on the bottom bunk and did his best to tame his grass green hair. He did a couple jumping jacks, stretched once more, and then headed off to the common room.

Cyborg sat on the couch flipping through the channels. One of his arms was draped over the back of the couch and he seemed quite bored. Other than him, there was only one other person in the room. Raven. She sat in her usual place doing her usual thing; reading a book on God knows what. The moment he saw her he looked away and decided it would be better if he just avoided her for a while. He knew she wouldn't complain.

He sat down and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He watched the constantly changing television. Cyborg finally decided on a channel and put the remote down. Beast Boy did his best to keep his attention on the television, but he occasionally found himself looking over to Raven. She was in a pair of gray sweat pants and a black tee shirt that hugged her. Her short violet hair was draped in her face, long in the front and growing shorter towards the back. Her face was placid, as it usually was. He didn't want to, but there were a couple of questions he had. Why was Raven in his dream? What could possibly be so attractive about Raven? Why did it feel so good in the dream? Why was he acting so queer around her now? Nothing had changed between them.

Raven looked up from her book just in time to catch Beast Boy's eyes peering over at her. She could feel the different emotions running through him and this alerted her immediately. When Beast Boy saw her look up he had tried to look away nonchalantly, but he knew that he had been caught.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven cocking an eyebrow.

"What? Uh, yeah, I'm fine," said Beast Boy quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," said Raven looking back down at her book. If he didn't want to tell her what was wrong she wasn't about to pry. If she let him, she was sure he would talk to her about nonsense for hours.

Beast Boy was glad that she didn't ask any more questions. He had forgotten that she could feel others emotions and decided to get out of there. The more he thought about things, the more she would feel. He didn't want anyone to know about the dream, ever. He picked up his empty bowl, placed it in the sink, and headed to the tower's gym to work out for a while.

He made his way around the gym, using everything for a few minutes each. He liked to work up a good sweat, that way he had an excuse to loaf around the tower for the rest of the day. He also made sure to do all of his exercising in human form, that way he wasn't cheating. He hadn't been working the punching bag for three minutes when he heard the doors open and someone else enter. He expected it to be Robin, who always seemed to be in there when he wasn't with Starfire. He turned and was surprised to see Raven enter. She was now in a pair of gray shorts and a snug white tee shirt. She looked at him for a second and then made her way over to the treadmill.

"Hello," she said dryly.

"Uh, hey," said Beast Boy back. He certainly hadn't expected her to show up and he was almost angry. He had been trying to get away from her and here she was, doing something she usually never did. Well, that's not true. She always ran on the treadmill at least once a day for an hour or so. She just did it when no one else was around. Beast Boy realized that she wasn't intruding on him, he was intruding on her gym time.

He quickly decided to get out of there. He knew that if he didn't retreat soon she would pick up on his awkward feelings. Raven barely took notice as Beast Boy "casually" left the gym to take a shower. The last thing he needed to see was Raven bouncing up and down on a treadmill, getting hotter and sweatier with every step. He was glad he thought about all this when he was out of the gym and out of Ravens emotional range. Or so, he thought.

After his shower, Beast Boy went to play video games with Cyborg for a while. This was something Cyborg never turned down, no matter what other plans he might have had. Robin and Starfire finally appeared. They had been at the mall and then went to see a movie. They were such a cute couple. A little too cute for the other Titans who tried to ignore the two when they were together.

They played for two hours before both of their eyes were burning and Cyborg finally won. Beast Boy was not one to accept defeat graciously; and so there came a half an hour of ranting and raving.

"Well you have all the advantages!" said Beast Boy throwing his controller.

"Say what? What advantages?" asked Cyborg.

"You don't need to worry about your thumbs getting tired, you can move your fingers five times faster than me, and your brain works like a computer," said Beast Boy counting on his fingers. "How the hell am I supposed to beat you? It's unfair!"

"The only advantage I have on you is that I'm a better video game player," said Cyborg coolly. "I don't use any of my technological advances when I play video games, because I don't have to."

"Yeah right!" said Beast Boy standing up. "How can I trust that? You could fix the entire game if you wanted to and I would never know. I don't even know why I play video games against you. It's pointless when there's no possible way for me to beat you!"

Cyborg turned his hearing off and Beast Boy finally decided to give up. He rubbed his eyes and headed off to his room. He passed by Starfire and Robin who were heading towards to the couch. They gave him a smile, but Beast Boy only grumbled and continued on his way. They knew to leave Beast Boy alone after he lost a video game to Cyborg.

He wasn't really all that upset; he just loved to put on that show for his friends. He smiled to himself as he made his way down the hall. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened a few feet in front of him and Raven emerged, a cloud of steam pushing her out. She was in a dark blue robe and a towel was wrapped around her soaking wet hair. Beast Boy felt his heart jump. He cursed her for jumping out at him all that day. He just couldn't seem to get away from her. She made eye contact with Beast Boy for a second, but then went to her room.

Beast Boy practically ran to his room. At least there he knew he would be safe from her. He turned on some music and lay on his bed for a while. He closed his eyes and mouthed the words to the songs. It was the best way for him to clear his mind.

Through the mega bass of his stereo he heard a faint tapping. He sat up and waited for a second to see if he could hear it again. He did and he wondered if it was his stereo. He turned the volume down and heard the tapping a little louder; and coming from his door. He paused the music and went to the door. He slid it open and who should be on the other side but Raven.

'Jesus Christ! I can't get away from her!' he screamed in his head.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice slightly cracking.

"What's going on with you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked after a slight pause.

"You've been acting weird around me all day today," said Raven crossing her arms. She was in her normal suit now; the black leotard and dark blue cloak. Over the years the others had changed their costumes slightly, but not her. She was just fine with what she had.

"No I haven't," lied Beast Boy.

"Oh really?" she asked and raised an eyebrow. "Well how come every time you've been near me I can feel you grow all nervous and twitchy? When you got up you were staring at me while I was reading, when I went for my run you got all awkward, and when I came out of the bathroom your heart was racing. So what's going on?"

Beast Boy hadn't been prepared for this. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny any of it now, she knew everything. He just stood there, silently, for a few awkward seconds. Raven waited patiently for him to answer.


	2. Slip of the Tongue

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air!

Chapter 2: Slip of the Tongue

Raven looked around Beast Boy's room in disgust. There were piles of clothes everywhere and there was a bit of a foul smell. She cleaned a spot off of his bottom bunk and sat down. Beast Boy had invited her in and had decided to tell her about the dream. She was mature and very smart, so he knew that she would help him figure out why he had had that dream about her.

"I had this dream last night that you were in," said Beast Boy. "And maybe you can help me figure out why."

"So I was in one of your dreams," said Raven. "What was going on in it?"

"Well…" said Beast Boy nervously scratching his head. His heart was racing and he felt so embarrassed. "We were kinda making out." He looked at her to see what kind of expression she would give him. He expected to see her jaw drop or her eyes widen with shock, but she stayed calm and placid. He was never so happy to see her not show any emotions.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "Well, actually, we were about to do more but I woke up."

"Who kissed who first?" asked Raven like a psychiatrist.

"Well you came at me and kissed me first, but I didn't seem too unhappy about it." He was so relieved by the way she was handling this.

"Were we just kissing, was there any conversation going on?" she asked.

"We only spoke once," said Beast Boy. "You asked, 'Do you want me?' and I said, 'Yes'."

Raven nodded and thought for a moment. Truthfully, she had been shocked by this dream that Beast Boy had had, but she refused to let him see that. She decided to just assess the situation as if she hadn't been the girl in his dream. That was the only way she would be able to think clearly.

"Do you have any idea why I would have this dream?" asked Beast Boy.

"I think I do," said Raven. "Do you remember what we watched last night before we went to bed?"

"It was that sappy love story Starfire forced us to watch," said Beast Boy sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Do you remember what the last scene of that movie was?"

"No, I was trying to fall asleep at that point."

"Well in the last part of the movie the girl asks the guy, 'Do you want me?' and the guy says, 'Yes'. Then they start to kiss passionately."

"Well that would explain why that was in my dream, but why were you there?"

"Probably because I was the last person you saw before you went to bed last night and because I'm the only available girl near you. If Starfire was still single I'm sure there would have been an equal chance of her being the one in your dream."

Beast Boy took in all of this information and sighed in relief. "Thank God," he said with a smile. "I thought I was attracted to you for a while there." Now that surprised look Beast Boy had been expecting earlier was on Ravens face, it was hurt as well. "Uh, that's not what I meant," he said quickly. "I meant that I… um… well…"

"Don't worry about Beast Boy, I know what you meant," said Raven coldly standing up.

"Well, thanks for helping me figure out my dream and not getting all weird about it," said Beast Boy standing up and walking her to his door.

"Don't mention it," she said putting her hood up. "Someone around here has to be mature." And with that she left, never looking back.

Beast Boy closed his door and felt a little relieved. But at the same time he felt horrible. He knew he must have hurt Ravens feelings when he made his little comment. He knew that she had self image problems, they all knew. And those words he had said about not being attracted to her must have been like a knife through her already broken heart. Here she had maturely helped him through a very confusing and embarrassing dream and what did he do? He makes her feel even worse about herself.

Raven went into her room and locked the door. She really didn't want to be bothered now. She went to her bed and sat cross-legged upon it. She kept her lights off and closed the shades of her window. She needed to think, to relax her mind.

'He didn't mean it,' she thought to herself. 'Besides, since when do I care what Beast Boy thinks? Still, it was a very rude thing to say. Even if it is true. You just don't say something like that out loud. I know they all think it, but actually saying it; that hurts. But I have come to terms with the fact that I'm not… attractive. I have already figured that out and made peace with it. But having someone say that they're not attracted to you, it's like opening up old wounds and pouring salt in it. It doesn't matter that it came out of Beast Boy. It doesn't matter who says it, it hurts just as bad. Oh well, at least he was honest. Unlike others I have come across in my life that have simply lied to me.'

The Malchior incident had happened years ago, but the pain never really went away. How can you forget the pain you feel when your first love lied to you and used you? That's not something that just goes away in a few years. It would take decades. She hated him so much. His memory festered in her mind and fed itself into her hate. After Malchior she had promised herself that she would never love again. She would never allow herself to be tricked. She would never be so foolish as to think that someone could actually love her.

She went into a trance and began to chant. Meditation always helped calm her nerves. At that moment a million negative things were running through her head and she needed to stop them before something blew up in her room.

Beast Boy left his room and headed down to dinner. He made sure to go down early because Cyborg was cooking and he knew that he would have to fight to get his tofu meal. After a short battle with Cyborg he got what he wanted and they all sat down to dinner. All but one.

"Would you like more of the soda, Robin?" asked Starfire cutely.

"I would love some," said Robin cutely back. Beast Boy thought he was going to throw up. He sipped his soy milk and looked at the empty chair near him.

"Has anyone seen Raven?" asked Cyborg, who had also noticed that she was missing.

"I have not seen her all day," said Starfire going to the fridge.

"I saw her a couple of hours ago," said Beast Boy. "I think she went into her room."

"Did she seem upset or anything?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy almost choked on his drink. "Why?"

"Well I just want to make sure she's not going to have another 'stay in her room for three weeks' episodes," said Robin.

Beast Boy had forgotten about that. Once or twice a year Raven would lock herself in her room for weeks at a time and never come out. Never! They weren't sure how she could survive, or how she would never have to go to the bathroom. And when she finally did come out she usually looked very sickly. They weren't sure why she would do such a thing to herself and they did their best to keep her from getting upset.

"Uh, well, she was a little upset," said Beast Boy suddenly feeling sick.

"Uh oh," said Cyborg.

"Please, do you know why she was upset?" asked Starfire.

Beast Boy felt all of their eyes on him and they burned. He really didn't want to tell them about what he said, because then he would have to tell them about his dream, and he knew that Cyborg would never let him live it down. "No," he peeped.

"I better go find out what's going on," said Robin.

"No!" said Beast Boy suddenly. "I mean, uh, I'll go."

"Are you sure?" asked Cyborg. "Cuz it sounds like you were the last one to see her, so she may be upset with you."

'Oh, I'm positive on that,' he thought to himself. "Yeah, I'll go." He stood up and made his way to Ravens room.

He knocked on her door and waited for her to respond. She didn't. He knocked again and said, "Raven? It's Beast Boy. Um, it's dinner time. Everyone's wondering where you are. Raven?" He knocked again. "I hope you're not upset with me. I'm really _really_ sorry about what I said. Honestly, I really didn't mean it. Please answer me." He waited and when she didn't respond he grew nervous and scared. "Please don't lock yourself in your room for a couple weeks again. Please! You know we hate it when you do that. I know you can hear me so please just let me know you're okay."

Her door slid open and she appeared on the other side. He felt quickly relieved, but her expression scared him. She looked very angry and very annoyed. "I'm fine, I'm not hungry, and I'll stay in my room as long as I fucking want to." And with that the door closed. Beast Boy had a funny suspicion that she was going to stay in her room for a few weeks. And worst of all, he was the reason she was going to do it. He had really hurt her. He had to come clean to the others.

"Is she okay?" asked Starfire.

"No," said Beast Boy sitting back down. "And I don't think we're going to see her for a while."

"Shit," said Cyborg and Robin together.

"Why must she do this?" asked Starfire. "What has made her so upset?"

"Me," said Beast Boy.

"You?" asked Cyborg. Then they all grew very serious.

"Beast Boy, what did you do?" asked Robin in a stern voice.

"Okay, let me start from the beginning. Last night I had a really strange dream where Raven and I were kissing. So today I was acting all weird around her and she asked me why. So I told her about the dream and asked her if she could help me figure out why I had it. She said that it was a combination of the movie we saw last night and that she was the last person I saw before I went to bed. So it was completely innocent. And I accidentally said that I was happy that I wasn't attracted to her."

"You did what!" asked Cyborg furiously. "Man, you know she has issues when it comes to the way she looks!"

"I know!" said Beast Boy defensively. "The moment I said it I wanted to take it back, but it was too late. I said I was sorry and that I really didn't mean it, but I think I really hurt her. Trust me, I feel terrible about this."

"And you should," said Starfire crossly. "Friend Raven shall never come out of her room now."

"This is not good," said Robin massaging his temples. "Last time she spent three weeks in her room because that lady at the mall told her to wear makeup. She'll probably be in there for at least a month this time."

"Nice goin, BB," said Cyborg.

"Oh God, I feel so awful about this," said Beast Boy placing his face into his hands. He knew he would never be forgiven for this. He sighed and then said, "Maybe if I sit outside her room every day and just keep apologizing to her she may cut it down to a week or two."

"You might as well, though I can't see what good it could possibly do," said Robin.


	3. On and Off the Rebound

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air!

Chapter 3: On and Off the Rebound

So Beast Boy sat outside of Ravens door for four days apologizing. He went on and on telling her how sorry he was and that she shouldn't punish herself because he made a stupid slip of the tongue. He didn't do anything else other than sit on the floor, his back against her door, and apologize.

"…so as you can see, it's really selfish of you to stay in your room. You're putting your friends through hell when you do this. We all love you and hate it when we see you hurt yourself. I can understand if you don't want to talk to me for a few weeks, but it's unfair to put Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire through this. I can't tell you how horrible I feel about making you feel bad. I would never do that to you on purpose. Please come out."

He shifted his body, for his bottom was feeling quite numb. His throat was dry and he was growing quite bored with all of this. He hadn't realized what he was getting himself into when he promised to keep apologizing until she came out. He just couldn't understand why she would feel this way about herself. He thought she was pretty, they all thought that. She seemed to be the only one who didn't know. Sure, he had never said it to her face, but he never really thought he had to. And if he did, he thought she might take it the wrong way. He decided to take the chance.

"You know Raven, I've always found you very attractive," said Beast Boy in a quiet voice. He wasn't even sure if she could hear him. "I know that I've never said it, but, well, you know. We haven't exactly been the best of friends. And it's kinda hard for me to compliment you when all you do is insult me and put me down. But that's just an excuse. I'm sorry that no one ever tells you how pretty you are."

Suddenly Ravens door slid open and Beast Boy fell backwards into her room. He felt a black aura surround him and pull him into the room. The door closed and locked. Beast Boy quickly sprang to his feet and turned to see Raven staring at him furiously.

"There are a lot of things I can take Beast Boy," she said, her mouth practically foaming with rage. She was encased in her own dark powers and black tentacles were twitching under her cloak. "I can take your incessant talking outside of my door, I can take your stupid pointless apologies, and I can even take your refusal to take a hint and leave me alone. But I can not take lying!"

Beast Boy was terrified and backed up against her closed, locked door. "What lying? I didn't lie!"

"Yes you did!" she seethed. "You said that I was attractive and that I was pretty. I know that I'm ugly, Beast Boy! So don't try to trick me into thinking I'm not. I hate being lied to and I hate being tricked!" By this point she was screeching and hurt Beast Boy's poor sensitive ears.

"But I didn't lie to you and I'm not trying to trick you," said Beast Boy, uncovering his ears. "You're not ugly, Raven. You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met, and that's the truth!"

Ravens tentacles retreated and she turned back to normal, but her eyes were streaming with tears. She placed her face in her hands and peeped, "Why are you doing this me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you," said Beast Boy. "I'm trying to make you feel better."

"By lying to me?" she yelled.

"I'm not lying to you!" he yelled back. "Why the hell would you think I would lie to you? You know how hard it is for me to talk to you seriously, and trust me I'm talking to you as seriously as I can."

Raven stared at him a few silent seconds. Tears were dripping down her pale cheeks. Beast Boy had never seen Raven cry like this. "There has only been one person in my life that said that I was beautiful. And it turned out that every word that came out of his mouth was a lie."

"Raven, he was an evil dragon from a book! What does it matter what he said? He's not the one telling you you're beautiful now, I am."

"It doesn't matter what you say," she said turning away. "He said it first and he was a liar."

Her door reopened and Beast Boy felt himself being pushed out of it. But he grabbed the doorframe and pulled himself back in. "Wait a second! I'm not leaving you like this."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" she cried.

"Not in this condition," said Beast Boy closing her door. "Okay, it's obvious that you still haven't gotten over Malchior."

"That's none of your business!" yelled Raven.

"Raven, I know how hard it is to get over your first love," he said softly. "Especially when they really break your heart and make you feel like a fool. But you should use that experience to make you stronger. That's what I did."

"How the hell can having my heart shattered make me stronger?" she screamed, tears filling her eyes once more. "I thought he liked me, I thought he understood me. But he was just using me. He used me!" Everything in her room shook and a few things even fell off of her shelves and smashed on the floor. Raven fell to her knees and wept into her hands. She had never been so upset in her entire life. The truth was that she had never really dealt with all of these emotions she had felt when Malchior had broken her heart. She had done what she always did with her feelings, put them aside and never think about them again. Now she was overcome with all of these built up emotions and she wasn't sure what to do. Having a nervous breakdown had never been an option for her.

As scared as Beast Boy was, he knew that this was a good thing. Raven needed to deal with her feelings, as much as she didn't want to. He went over to her, bent down, placed his hand on her back, and said, "It's okay, Raven." Before he knew what had happened, Raven had turned around and wrapped her arms around him. She began to cry into his chest. At first he was shocked. She had only done this once before and it was under similar circumstances. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Raven hugged him tighter and cried even harder. She needed to feel safe, that everything was going to be alright, and she didn't care that Beast Boy was the one comforting her.

Beast Boy rubbed her back and kept saying that everything was okay and that this was a good thing. He barely noticed that almost everything in her room was moving around and/or exploding. All he knew was that Raven was letting him help her, and that was something.

Then she did something extremely unexpected. She lifted her face to his, grabbed his face, and started to kiss him. Beast Boy would have yelled with shear surprise if his mouth had not been covered with Ravens. He stared at her with wide, shocked eyes, unsure of what was going on. Her eyes were closed and he could feel her wet cheeks pressed up against his. He didn't know why, but he closed his eyes and kissed her right back. At this point Raven wrapped one of her arms around his neck and Beast Boy really held her close.

Raven suddenly pushed Beast Boy over, still kissing him of course, and then rolled over so that he was on top of her. He had no idea what was going on, but he really didn't care. Then he remembered, as Ravens tongue danced with his own, that this was not right. Raven was just upset and she wasn't thinking straight. He remembered feeling that way when Terra had turned to stone. He had wanted someone there to comfort him and make him forget about her. It had taken Raven a couple years, but she was now going through the same thing.

He pried her lips off of hers and said, quite out of breath, "Raven, this isn't right."

Raven looked up at him and realized what she was doing. She let go of him and let him sit up. She remained on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. She felt very confused, very strange, and she was shaking.

Beast Boy stood up and then extended a hand out to Raven. She took it and he pulled her up. She could barely stand up she was so dazed. "Hey, you okay?" asked Beast Boy soothingly. He knew that the last thing she needed was to feel awkward about what she had done.

"Uh… I don't know," said Raven rubbing her arm nervously. "Listen, um, about what I just did…"

"Don't worry about," said Beast Boy sweetly. "I'm not gonna tell anyone. We're just gonna pretend that this never happened."

Raven felt immediately relieved. She gave him a small smiled and nodded. She was very _very_ glad that Beast Boy was not going to go around spreading the news that she had made out with him. "Thanks, I would really appreciate it."

"No problem," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Do you think you'll be alright?"

"I'm not sure," said Raven sitting down on her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath in. Her cheeks were dry and salty from her tears and her eyes itched. Her stomach was going all over the place and her heart was definitely not beating regularly. "I'm not sure what to think right now."

"Well, let me help you," said Beast Boy sitting down next to her. "You helped me with my dream, so I'll help you with… this. What just happened is called a 'nervous breakdown'. It's when you totally lose control of yourself when you are overwhelmed."

"I know what a nervous breakdown is, Beast Boy," said Raven as she itched her eyes.

"Okay, fair enough," said Beast Boy, who was happy she had not said it to him meanly or coldly. "But it's pretty clear that you've never had one before."

"No," said Raven almost laughing, but still not. "I've tried my best to not lose control of myself."

"Well you wouldn't have had one if you had dealt with your broken heart right when it happened," said Beast Boy. "Because you kept it all pent up inside it grew and hurt you even more, kinda like a pimple. Then, when I started poking and prodding you about Malchior, I, well, popped it."

"Very nice analogy," said Raven a bit disgusted. "But, as much as I hate to admit it, it does make sense. But can you tell me why I suddenly lunged at you and we started kissing?"

"It's called being on the rebound," said Beast Boy laughing.

"Oh," said Raven understanding. She had never thought that she would end up being one of those desperate girls who would grab anyone and make out with them for revenge. She felt very shallow at that moment.

"Everyone goes through it at least once," said Beast Boy reassuringly.

"You didn't," said Raven.

"Of course I did," said Beast Boy. "I just didn't pounce on anyone. I would have, but there was really no one around that I felt would make me feel any better by kissing. It took a while, but I got over her and felt better about myself."

"How long _did_ it take you, exactly?" asked Raven hesitantly.

"About a year," said Beast Boy thinking back.

Raven whined and fell backwards onto her bed. "I don't think I can feel this way for a year."

"Well, you don't have to," said Beast Boy lying back as well. "You kissed me, so that means you can really get over Malchior. Now all you have to do is get over me, and… done! See, so you're all set."

"I am?" asked Raven, not sure if she should believe him.

"Yup, all done," said Beast Boy smiling. He sat up and hopped off of her bed. He felt very energetic for some reason. "Ya think you can come out of your room, now?"

Raven slowly sat up and thought for a moment. She wanted to believe everything Beast Boy was saying, so she did. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She stood up and went to the door. "Yes, I think I can come out now."


	4. Boredom, Movies, and Cameras

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air!

Chapter 4: Boredom, Movies, and Cameras

The Titans couldn't believe that Beast Boy had done it. He had gotten Raven to come out of her room and she was even… pleasant. They all had a new respect for him. They didn't know why, but they did. Beast Boy walked a little more proudly that week. Raven was back to her usual self, but she and Beast Boy didn't quarrel once. Raven felt very grateful to Beast Boy and knew that she owed it to him to leave him alone.

He kept his promise and didn't tell the other Titans about he and Ravens kiss. They constantly asked him how he got her to come out, but he just said that it was his Beast Boy charm. They highly doubted this, but he wouldn't give anything else away. The truth was that he was just as embarrassed about the kissing as Raven was. Less than a week before they "made out" he had had a dream about Raven, so he was still feeling a little awkward around her. The two would slightly blush whenever they saw each other, but it really didn't mean anything. They hoped.

A few weeks passed and everything was back to normal. Raven would silently sit while reading a book and Beast Boy would occasionally annoy her. Robin and Starfire were always out doing something together. Cyborg kept himself busy building new electronics and heightening the security system. Yes, everything was quite back to normal.

Beast Boy sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. Nothing was on and he yawned with boredom. The sun had set only minutes before and dusk was slowly blending into night. Cyborg was charging up and would be out of commission for a few hours. Robin and Starfire were seeing a show, which meant that the press was going to be there and they would be on the front cover of all the papers the next morning. Raven was in her room, meditating.

The door to the common room opened with a swoosh and in stepped Raven. She saw the back of Beast Boy's head just peaking above the top of the couch. She saw the television changing channels every few seconds and heard Beast Boy groan. She made her way into the kitchen to grab an apple for a snack.

"I am sooo bored!" groaned Beast Boy. He turned and saw Raven washing her apple and polishing it. "What are you up to?"

"I'm about to eat an apple," said Raven dryly and then, indeed, bit the apple.

"You know what I meant," said Beast Boy.

"Nothing at the moment," said Raven coming out of the kitchen. "I was meditating."

"You wanna do somethin?" asked Beast Boy turning around so he faced Raven completely.

"Like what?" asked Raven raising an eyebrow. She couldn't think of anything the two of them could do together in which both of them could have a good time.

"I dunno," said Beast Boy draping his arms over the back of the couch. "You pick. We can play a game or watch a movie. Actually, you wanna go see a movie?"

"Go see a movie? Like outside of the tower in public?" asked Raven.

"Well, yeah," said Beast Boy in a "duh" voice. "I bet there's something playing that we can agree upon." He jumped up and grabbed the newspaper. Raven wasn't even sure if she wanted to go see a movie, but she hadn't had a chance to abject. Beast Boy scrolled down the list of movies that were playing at the Jump City Cinema. "No, too girly… no, too violent for you… no, to kiddy… yuck, I hate that actor… oh, here's something."

"I'm all ears," said Raven sarcastically.

"_Death of the Last Castle of Larnakia_," read Beast Boy.

"What the hell is that?" asked Raven.

"According to the little summary here," said Beast Boy finding the movie summaries, "it is a dark fantasy that can suit the pallet of any and all movie fans. It got five out of five stars. What do ya think?"

"It doesn't sound terrible," said Raven, still not really impressed.

"The next showing is in forty-five minutes," said Beast Boy checking the newspaper and then looking at the clock. "So, do you wanna go?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure," said Raven.

"Well I'm going," said Beast Boy putting the paper away. "I would really like it if you came with me. I hate going places alone."

Raven thought for a moment and figured a few hours out with Beast Boy wouldn't be that bad. The movie did sound quite interesting. Most of the books she read were dark fantasies, so she knew that the movie would probably be in her taste. But still, being out with Beast Boy was never an easy evening. "I'm still not sure."

"Please?" pleaded Beast Boy, using the deadly kitten eyes that always got him what he wanted. "If it sucks I'll leave you alone for two weeks."

Oh, now he was using bribery. Raven usually would have never given into something as immature as a bribe, but it was a damn good bribe. "Deal," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, be ready to go in twenty minutes," said Beast Boy and he went running off the get ready. He quickly came back. "Oh, and wear something normal. We wanna blend in with everyone else."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll never spot your green skin and hair with a good pair of jeans," said Raven sarcastically. He barely listened to her and left. Raven groaned. Now she would have to find something "normal" to wear. She hated wearing anything other than her leotard and cloak out in public. The night was already going down hill, according to Raven at least.

Beast Boy swiped the T-car keys from Cyborg's room and waited for Raven. He was lucky that Robin had taken his motorcycle and not the car. He only hoped that they would get back before Cyborg woke up. He stood near the door that led to the garage and looked at the clock. It had been nineteen minutes exactly since he told Raven to get ready. He was in a pair of jeans, which Raven had predicted, and a blue tee-shirt. He wore a black sports jacket and impatiently tapped his sneakered foot.

Twenty minutes on the dot the common room doors opened and Raven entered. She had a knack for being perfectly on time without even trying. She was in a pair of low riding jeans, which she had had to borrow from Starfire so they were a little tight on her hips, and a black, long sleeved blouse. She had her hair pulled back and wore a blue jacket.

"Ready?" asked Beast Boy opening the door.

"Let's go," said Raven walking through with Beast Boy following her.

Now she knew why she never went anywhere with Beast Boy. She hated his driving. He wasn't a bad driver, just a little aggressive and fast. She was used to Cyborg's careful, calculated driving. Beast Boy was just plain reckless compared to him. She just bit her lip and held onto the arm rests as tight as she could. Beast Boy barely noticed how scared Raven was; he was too busy singing along to one of his favorite songs.

They made it into the movie without really being noticed. The guy selling the tickets recognized them of course, but they told him to keep quiet. He did and the two went in without making a scene. Beast Boy had treated her to the ticket so she decided to treat him to the snacks. Big mistake there, she figured out. He got a jumbo popcorn, two boxes of candy, a large soda, and a nacho. Poor Raven nearly passed out when she heard his order. He, of course, paid for his own snacks, saying that she had given him the funniest face he had ever seen.

The movie ended three hours and twenty-two minutes later. Beast Boy knew that Cyborg was going to kill him, but he didn't care. He and Raven walked out of the movie stunned.

"That was the best movie I have ever seen in my entire life!" said Beast Boy.

"It had everything," said Raven in shock. "It was dark and creepy, yet beautiful, there was romance, there was torture, there were demons, and there were angels. I can't believe a movie could actually be that good!"

"And the battles!" said Beast Boy waving his arms about in excitement. "Holy shit, those were the best fight scenes I've ever seen."

"What about when the girl saw the thing," said Raven grabbing Beast Boy's arm.

"And it turned into that creature," said Beast Boy.

"And then she killed it with that sword that just exploded from the ground," said Raven.

"And then she said…" said Beast Boy.

"'I believe that sword belongs to me'" they said at the same time, laughing.

Suddenly the two were bombarded with camera flashes. They looked quickly and saw tons of paparazzi waiting for them. They were screaming the two's names and trying to get their attention.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them," called the ticket seller.

Raven quickly wrapped the two of them in a black aura in the shape of a raven and transported them to the car. Once they were in they quickly buckled up and Beast Boy sped out of there as fast as he could, which Raven didn't mind.

"How they hell did they know?" said Beast Boy angrily as he ran a yellow light.

"Someone must have spotted us as we went in," said Raven just as pissed.

"God forbid we should do something normal without being attacked," said Beast Boy.

"Thus is the life of a superhero," said Raven.

They made it back to the tower safely and saw that Starfire and Robin were back as well when they saw the motorcycle. They got out of the car and Beast Boy did a quick scan of the car to make sure he hadn't scratched it at all. Once he was sure they made their way up to the door and to the elevator that lead up to the common room.

"So did you have fun or do I have to leave you alone for two weeks?" asked Beast Boy as the elevator began climbing floors.

"Well, as much as I would love to have you leave me alone for two weeks," said Raven. "I did have fun, so you're off the hook."

"I can't wait to see that movie again," said Beast Boy smiling.

"I know," said Raven just as happy. "It's probably the first movie that I not only enjoyed, but want to see again. This is a big first for me."

"You wanna see it again tomorrow?" asked Beast Boy.

"If we're not busy, sure, why not?" said Raven.

The elevator door opened and Cyborg stood waiting for them. He glared at Beast Boy and then handed out his right hand. Beast Boy gave an innocent smile and handed Cyborg the keys to the T-car.


	5. Damn the Paparazzi!

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air!

Chapter 5: Damn the Paparazzi!

Raven sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hands. It was early morning and she didn't expect her friends to be up for at least a few more minutes. She had gone straight to her room when they had gotten home last night so that she could escape the beating poor Beast Boy was taking from Cyborg. Beast Boy was usually forbidden to drive the T-car because Cyborg was so protective of it. But the real reason was that the first time Beast Boy took it out on his own he hit two parking meters and went over one too many curbs. That sealed his fate and Cyborg had only let him take the car out once more since then, and he was in the car like a parent telling him to slow down or to watch out.

Raven placed her cup down and stretched. She had had dreams about the movie she had seen with Beast Boy all night and felt quite tired. As she stretched her arms her gray shirt rode up her stomach. She felt the cool air hit it and she quickly pulled her shirt down. She heard the door to the common room open and turned to see Robin entering. His dark hair was still askew, which was a funny sight to see. He yawned and gave her a tired wave as he went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Even thought Raven didn't drink coffee, she always turned the pot on for her friends.

Robin sat down across from Raven and sipped his hot caffeine. He was in sweatpants and a white tee-shirt that was wrinkled from his sleeping position. "Morning," he said after swallowing.

"Good morning," said Raven pleasantly. "You and Starfire have fun last night?"

"Yeah, the show was great," said Robin. "I think Starfire really like it."

"How were the paparazzi?" asked Raven, who was curious.

"Not that bad," said Robin. "When we went in we saw a lot of them, but after the show most had disappeared. Guess they found something better." Robin laughed.

Raven gave a small smile. 'Yeah, they found us,' she thought. "I hope Starfire wasn't all that disappointed," said Raven. "You know much she loves getting her picture taken with you."

"She was a little upset, but I told her not to be," said Robin standing up to fetch the paper. "I mean, we've been together for a while now so I think the paparazzi are getting bored with us. They've been waiting for a better story to come along and I think it might have come last night. And thank God for that."

Raven tried not to look upset as he said this. She really didn't want to be the new target for the paparazzi. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door open again. She turned and saw Cyborg entering. He looked quite refreshed, since he had charged up the day before, and was ready to cook up some breakfast.

"Good mornin y'all," said Cyborg with a big smile. He headed into the kitchen and began to get out all of the pots and pans and breakfast foods that he would be making. "So Raven, what was with you lettin Beast Boy take my car last night?"

"I didn't know he didn't have your permission," lied Raven. "So don't blame me."

Cyborg accepted the answer, to Raven's relief, and continued to cook. Starfire soon entered in her cute little pajama outfit and wished everyone a morning of goodness. She sat down next to the seat Robin would be taking.

"Sorry I borrowed your pants last night," said Raven.

"Oh do not worry," said Starfire with a smile. "I am happy to hear that you went out for a nice evening with Beast Boy. If you ever want to borrow another piece of clothing please do not hesitate to borrow."

"Thanks," said Raven.

Beast Boy entered and looked still half asleep. He had been woken up by the smell of breakfast cooking and that meant he had to quickly get up and see what exactly Cyborg was making. Luckily he was making pancakes this morning and Beast Boy felt relieved. Of course he was cooking other meat products to go with the pancakes, but Beast Boy was just happy that he wasn't placing any meat in the actual pancakes.

"Morning of goodness be to you Beast Boy," said Starfire happily.

Beast Boy gave a weak smile and took his seat at the table. His hair was worse that Robins and he laid his tired head down on the table. "I want to go back to bed," he said through the table.

"Well why don't you?" asked Raven.

"Hungry," was all Beast Boy managed to say.

Robin reentered with the paper in his hand, a queer look on his face. Starfire quickly jumped up and flew over to him. "Robin! Is our picture upon the paper of news?" she asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," said Robin quite surprised. He turned it around and showed the others the picture. It was of Beast Boy and Raven laughing, Ravens arm wrapped around Beast Boy's. Under the picture read the headline, "The New Teen Titan Couple?" Raven felt her stomach drop and she wanted to scream. Beast Boy's jaw dropped and he quickly jumped up and grabbed the paper away from Robin.

"What the hell?" he screamed.

"Uh, is there something you're not telling us about?" asked Robin.

"No!" shouted Raven. "Those goddamn vultures! That picture was taken completely out of context."

"Please, why are Raven and Beast Boy on the paper?" asked Starfire quite confused.

"They caught us as we were leaving the movie last night," said Raven furiously.

"_This picture was taken as Raven and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans were exiting _Death of the Last Castle of Larnakia," read Beast Boy. "_Could it be a budding relationship? After seeing Robin and Starfire together, perhaps love is in full bloom within the Titans Tower_. Oh this is fucking unbelievable!" Beast Boy threw the paper on the table and stormed about the room furiously.

"When I get through with them they'll wish they had never been born," growled Raven standing up.

"Whoa, take it easy," said Cyborg.

"No one has to get hurt over this," said Robin. "We'll just have you go to the press and explain what you guys were doing last night was completely innocent."

"I would rather send them into another dimension," said Raven sitting back down.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Beast Boy taking his seat as well.

"So much for us going to see that movie again today," sighed Raven.

"Yeah, I would stay outta the public eye if I were you," said Cyborg.

"Not a good idea," said Robin. "If you stay away from the public then they'll think you _are_ trying to hide something. The best thing to do is to tell everyone the truth and go on with your normal life. In fact, you should tell the press that you're going to the movies, that way they know they won't catch you off guard."

"That is a good idea," said Beast Boy. "And we'll get to see the movie."

"Everybody wins," said Raven in a monotonous voice.

A little later that day Beast Boy and Raven took Robins advice and went straight to the press to tell them the truth. They said that it was a complete misunderstanding and that they were just friends and teammates, nothing more. Then they said that they would be going to the movies again that evening and welcomed anyone who wanted to shoot a couple pictures of two friends hanging out.

As they left the press went from energized and excited at the Titans arrival to quite disappointed. Raven and Beast Boy getting together would be the story of the year, something that only came around once in a blue moon. Yeah, it would be that juicy. But it turned out to be nothing and this was discouraging. But there were other stories to exploit, so they got back to work.

Beast Boy and Raven left feeling quite pleased with the reaction they had gotten. They even laughed at how upset they had made everyone. They were also happy that now they could go see that amazing movie again in peace.

"Dude! I didn't think it was possible, but I think that movie was better the second time!" said Beast Boy as they exited the movie.

"I definitely noticed more things this time," said Raven.

They were very happy to see only one, very uninterested, man with a camera were there. They smiled and waved as he went to take a picture, but he decided not to. They laughed and he left with a frown upon his face. They would really have to thank Robin for his good advice.

"I'm starving," said Beast Boy as they got in the car, which Beast Boy had secretly taken once more.

"You had two large popcorns," said Raven. "How can you be hungry?"

"I finished them about an hour and a half in," said Beast Boy. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually," said Raven.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" asked Beast Boy.

"That's kind of pushing the friendship limit, don't you think?" asked Raven.

"Two friends can't eat together?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not when they're of the opposite sex and just after they've seen a movie," said Raven.

"Where is this written?" asked Beast Boy laughing in disbelief.

"In here," said Raven pointing to her head.

"Ah, so they're _you're_ rules," said Beast Boy smiling.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you would respect that," said Raven.

"Fine," said Beast Boy. "But I'm getting some drive-thru." He pulled into a fast food place and waited behind three other cars. "If you want anything, you better decide now."

Raven thought about it. Technically, they weren't going into a building to eat, which was her definition of 'getting something to eat' with a guy friend. And she was really hungry.

"Yeah, I'll have two veggie burgers, a large orange soda, a large fry, and…" he looked over at Raven.

"A number three," said Raven.

"… and a number three."

"What do you want to drink with that?"

"A lemonade," said Raven.

"A lemonade," said Beast Boy.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, two apple pies."

"$10.74 at the first window."

"Thank you," said Beast Boy and began to drive around to the next window. "A number three? I didn't think you were the double cheeseburger type."

"I only like them from this place and I only get them every once in a while," said Raven defensively.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge," giggled Beast Boy. He pulled up to the first window, paid, and then drove to the next and picked up two bags of food and two drinks. He pulled out and as he drove Raven looked through the bags to make sure they got everything. "So you just wanna go back to the tower and eat?"

"Where else would we eat?" asked Raven.

"Well I know a nice place we can go," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I said I didn't want to eat out with you," said Raven growing frustrated.

"It's not a place where there are other people," said Beast Boy as he stopped at a red light. "I found it a year ago and trust me, no one will be there. Barely anyone knows about it."

"Where exactly are you talking about?" asked Raven.

"I can't tell you, I would have to show it to you for you to understand," said Beast Boy. "And I know what you're thinking, but I swear I'm not trying to cross your "friendship" rule. I just want to show it to somebody who I can trust that won't tell anyone about it."

"You trust me that much?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I do," said Beast Boy taking a left. "That and you're pretty quiet and wouldn't go around telling everyone about it."

"Ah, I see," said Raven. "Well I guess we can go, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"If it isn't all that you say it is you have to leave me alone for two weeks."

"Oh, so it's back to that again. Fine, but I'm only agreeing because I know that even _you_ will like it." Beast Boy smiled to himself and headed up to his secret spot. Raven hoped that she wasn't making a mistake, but she trusted Beast Boy. It was a win win situation for her.


	6. The Secret Spot

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air!

Chapter 6: The Secret Spot

Raven had never really been outside of Jump City, not without a purpose that is. Beast Boy was far outside the city and soon he was on a back road. She grew a little nervous and hoped he knew where he was going. It was dark and she didn't have a clue as to where they were. Her window was down and she hung her arm out to feel the warm, night air. Then she smelt salt and felt the air grow a little cooler. Beast Boy turned off of the road and right into a parking lot. Raven was amazed to see that it was a beach parking lot.

"A beach?" she asked unimpressed.

"Just wait," said Beast Boy driving through the parking lot. He drove across the parking lot and went down a road that went up a hill. It was barely a road, but the T-car had no problem climbing it. It led them up to a small clearing that dropped off onto the beach and Beast Boy stopped. "This is the spot."

Beast Boy parked facing the ocean. The view was so wide that you could actually see the curve of the Earth. Every star seemed to be dusted over the horizon. With the car turned off all they could hear was the sound of the ocean. There weren't any buildings or roads in sight. The only lights they could see were the stars and a distant light house. It was as if the rest of the world wasn't even around.

"So… what do you think?" asked Beast Boy nervously.

"It's… beautiful, you were right," said Raven. She was quite shocked at how right he really was. It was a special place, a place that rarely existed anymore. She now knew why he didn't want her to tell anyone about it. It was that type of place you only want your good friends to know about and no one else.

She passed out the food and they ate. The smell of the sea air made the food taste even better, they didn't know why.

"There's nothing better than mixing fast food and the outdoors," said Beast Boy. "It's like balancing nature and technology."

"That's very deep," said Raven trying not to laugh. "You've got ketchup on your chin."

Beast Boy grabbed a napkin and wiped it away. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm really glad you let me take you here," said Beast Boy. "I just feel that out of all the Titans, you're the only one I don't really have a deep friendship with. I mean, Robin's my good friend, Starfire's my great friend, and Cyborg's my best friend. You've just been my… friend."

"You know that I'm not really good friends with anyone," said Raven. "I have equal friendships with all of you."

"It sure doesn't feel that way. I feel as if we're just… roommates; roommates that are constantly butting heads."

"We're just two different people, Beast Boy. I mean, you can't expect oil and water to mix well."

"I don't think we're that different. I mean, we both loved that movie."

"That's because it was made to please everyone. I'm sure Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire would love it too if they saw it."

"So you don't think that we have anything in common?"

"Well, can you think of anything?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "We both like fast food."

"I said that I only eat it once in a while."

"So do I! You know me, mister tofu. Uh, we both grew up outside of the U.S."

"So did Starfire."

"Oh yeah." Beast Boy didn't think that it would really be this hard to think of something that they both had in common. Not only that, but something the others hadn't been through. Then it occurred to him. The most obvious thing of all. "We've both been betrayed and had our hearts broken." He wasn't sure how she would respond to this, but it was the truth.

Raven froze for a moment and realized that he was right. "Okay, we do have _that_ in common."

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't have said it, but it was the only thing that came to my mind."

"Hey, you can't do anything about the truth. And you succeeded in finding something that we have in common. I salute you." She raised her lemonade and then slurped through the straw.

Beast Boy laughed and drank as well. "It kinda sucks that _that_ is the one thing we have in common. And we have this place, as long as you don't tell anybody about it."

"I won't."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear; I'll never tell anyone about this place. It's too special. I would hate to see it turn into the next teen make out point."

Beast Boy felt relieved. He knew he could trust Raven. He was also happy that he had actually impressed her with something. She really did like this place and that meant that he didn't have to go out there alone anymore. He felt so lonely, plus he would have to fly there and sit on the ground. He definitely liked sitting in a car with another person better.

"That was good," said Beast Boy finishing his last fry. He packed all of his trash into one of the paper bags and finished off his soda. "Cyborg's gonna kill me when he smells fast food in here."

"Oh well. He can get right over it. It's just a car."

"Yeah, but it's his baby."

"I know." Raven was sick of hearing Cyborg talk about his "baby" and was actually happy to contribute to the fast food smell.

"I feel so hyper right now," said Beast Boy smiling and turning to Raven.

"I knew you shouldn't have gotten a soda."

Beast Boy opened his door and got out. "I'll be right back." He ran to the edge of the clearing and jumped off. Raven was shocked and jumped out of the car. She ran to the edge and looked over to see him slowly sliding down the sand to the beach.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed.

"Burning off that soda," he called back. He began to run down the beach and went right to the water. He took his shoes off and let his feet get wet.

Raven couldn't believe what he was doing. She watched as he ran around and kicked the water all around. She wasn't sure what to do. She sighed and flew down to the beach.

"Come to join me?" he asked with a smile.

"Are you about finished?" asked Raven crossing her arms.

"Not yet," he said and kicked the water near her. She backed away and tried to remain calm. She really didn't want to yell at him. "You should really try it."

"No thank you."

"Come on, Raven. Haven't you ever run along the shore at the beach?"

"No."

Beast Boy stopped and stared at her with wide eyes, his jaw dropping. "What? You've never felt the ocean on your bare feet? You've never felt sand between your toes? You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not."

"But it's the best feeling in the world! Especially at night." He then walked over to her with a determined look.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"You are going to feel the ocean." He lunged for her feet, but she quickly lifted off the ground.

"I don't think s-AHH!" she screamed as Beast Boy jumped up and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to the ground. She hit the sand and Beast Boy quickly pulled her shoes off. He scrambled away from her, her shoes in hand.

"Ha! Now get into that ocean," he demanded.

"Give me back my shoes this instant!" she yelled. She crawled up off the sand and went running after him. He quickly threw her shoes in two different directions. Raven couldn't believe what he had done. "You idiot! It's pitch black outside, I'll never find them!"

"I'll find them for you, but you have to touch the water first."

Raven growled and turned away from him and towards the ocean. She stomped over, let the tips of her toes get wet and then turned back around. "There, are you hap-AHH!" Beast Boy had run into her and pushed her further into the water so that her feet were submerged.

"There! Now tell me that doesn't feel awesome," he said triumphantly, still holding onto her.

"What the hell?" she screeched. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She pushed him off of her and stared at him in shock. Beast Boy suddenly knew that he had gone too far and had probably just ruined any friendship he would have had with her. But she suddenly bent down to the water and splashed a huge wave of water onto him. "There! Now tell me _that_ doesn't feel awesome!"

"Oh, you are so goin down!" he said and splashed her back.

She screamed and laughed and tried to run away, but the cold, salt water splashed her. She kicked some back at him and this only engaged the two of them in a water fight. They kicked and splashed each other unmercifully. Raven splashed a large amount at him and got him right in the eyes. He gave a small yelp and grabbed his burning eyes. Raven gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said going to him.

He suddenly dropped his hands, smiled, and tackled her into the water with a scream. Now they were both soaking wet and cold, but it didn't matter. The adrenaline was pumping and they barely noticed the cold. The splashing continued with even more force now that they were both wet and it didn't matter how much water they splashed onto each other. But within a few minutes the cold did set in and they were both shivering.

"Okay, I th-th-think I'm d-d-done," said Raven wading out of the water and onto the beach.

"Y-y-yeah m-me t-t-too," said Beast Boy following her out. He grabbed his dry shoes and saw Raven looking around for hers. "I'll f-f-find 'em." Beast Boy gave his shoes to her and turned into a dog. He sniffed around and followed the trail to one shoe and then another. He brought them back to her and the two flew up to the car.

"We c-can't just g-g-get into th-the car s-s-soaking wet," said Raven holding her arms. "Cyborg w-w-would never f-forgive you."

"M-m-me?" he asked. "W-w-what about you?"

"L-l-like he'd b-b-believe I would g-get soaking wet w-w-willingly."

They stood outside of the car, shaking and suddenly realizing that playing around in the ocean wasn't the best idea. Not when you had someone else's car. They really weren't sure of what to do.

"M-m-maybe th-there's s-some extra c-c-clothes in th-the t-trunk," said Beast Boy going to the back of the car.

"I high-l-l-ly d-doubt it," said Raven following him.

"Well it d-d-doesn't hurt t-t-t-o look," he said opening the trunk. He looked around and to their great surprise they found two large sweatshirts. They guessed that Cyborg must have kept them just incase he wanted to go somewhere without being noticed. "Awesome." Beast Boy pulled them out, handed one to Raven, and started to take off his shirt.

"And w-w-w-what exactly am I s-s-supposed t-t-to d-d-do w-with thissss?" asked Raven.

"Uh, t-t-take off y-your w-w-wet c-clothes and p-put it on," said Beast Boy slipping the warm, dry sweatshirt on. It was huge on him and he felt like a little kid all over again.

"Y-you're j-j-joking, right?" she asked seriously.

"Hey, I'm n-n-not f-forcing you," said Beast Boy slipping off his wet pants. "But if you g-g-get Cyborg's c-car wet th-then you g-g-get all the b-blame." He threw his wet clothes into the trunk.

"I am n-not riding home in n-n-nothing b-but a large s-s-sweatshirt," said Raven.

"Well I am," he said with a smile and went to get into the car.

Raven sighed angrily and said, "Well d-d-don't look!"

"Fine," he said and got in.

She placed the sweatshirt on, the bottom of it went to her knees, and she slipped her wet shirt and pants off. She threw them into the trunk and then got into the car with Beast Boy.

"There, now don't you feel better?" he asked starting the car.

"Let's just go home," she said suddenly feeling tired. She reclined her seat and closed her eyes. She tucked her knees under the large sweatshirt, curled up, and by the time Beast Boy pulled out of the parking lot she had fallen asleep.

As Beast Boy made his way back to the tower he looked over at the sleeping Raven. Her hair was still damp and he could tell that it was going to be hell to comb out the tangles. She had stopped shaking and one of her knees had slipped out of the sweatshirt. The street lights lit up her pale body every five seconds and made her glow. He smiled to himself and genuinely thought that maybe they would have a better friendship now.


	7. Close Friends? What the Hell!

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air!

Chapter 7: Close Friends? What the Hell!

Beast Boy turned off the T-car and glanced at the still sleeping Raven. He softly rocked her shoulder and said, "Raven, we're home."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Beast Boy and sat up. She stretched and then began to scratch all over. "I am so itchy."

"That's from the salt water," said Beast Boy opening his door and starting to scratch as well.

"Well I call first dibs on the shower," said Raven stepping out of the car and closing the door.

"Why do you get first dibs?" asked Beast Boy as they walked towards the elevator door.

"Because I wouldn't be wet with salt water if it hadn't been for you throwing me into the water," said Raven poking him. As she did the huge neck of the sweatshirt she was wearing, which was already pulled over to the right because of the way she had been sleeping, slipped down her shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't have had to throw you into the water if you hadn't kicked water in my eyes," said Beast Boy fixing Ravens sweatshirt neck. She hadn't even realized that it had slid down, since she was still a little groggy from waking up.

"Hey, I wouldn't have kicked any water if you hadn't made me stick my feet in the ocean," said Raven walking through the elevator door. Suddenly Beast Boy pulled her out of the elevator. "What?"

"I'm not so sure we should go up there," said Beast Boy.

"And why not?" asked Raven yawning.

"Ahem," he coughed and pulled at his sweatshirt. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that we're both in nothing but a Cyborg sweatshirt and we've been out for a long time."

"Oh my God," said Raven realizing the situation. "I can't go up there like this!"

"Exactly," said Beast Boy. "Maybe you should, you know, take us up there."

"Are you sure?" asked Raven. "I thought you didn't like my teleporting."

"Eh, I don't mind so much now," said Beast Boy shrugging.

"Okay," said Raven. She wrapped them both in a black aura in the shape of a raven and moved them up to their hallway, right in front of her door.

"Ha! And nobody's the wiser," said Beast Boy.

"Uh huh, well I'm taking a shower," said Raven opening her door.

"Not if I get it first," said Beast Boy.

"How immature are you?" she asked, but by the time she turned to ask he had sprinted down the hall. "Beast Boy? Oh shit!" She knew that now it was a race. She grabbed all her toiletries as fast as she could and walked very fast towards the bathroom. She felt relieved when she saw that the door was open and that she was going to reach it first. Then she heard someone running from behind her. She turned and saw him running as fast as he could down the hall. She screamed and started to run for the bathroom door, but he passed her and grabbed the handle.

"Well, it looks like someone wasn't quick enough," he said with a victorious smile. He laughed to himself and walked in, only to be confronted by Raven, who had crossed her arms and was smiling herself.

"Yeah, you," she said and then pushed him out of the bathroom.

"Damn you and your powers!" he screamed through the door in defeat. How could he have been so stupid? He grumbled to himself, scratched his itchy arms, and headed back to his room.

As Raven exited the bathroom and saw Beast Boy standing right outside the door, tapping his foot impatiently. Raven smiled at him, still proud of her victory, and said, "All yours." She brushed passed him, her towel around her head scraping his face, and headed for her room.

She slipped into her nightwear, a pair of black shorts and a dark blue tank top, and took her hair out of the towel. She grabbed her brush, which looked to be an antique like all the other things in her room, and began work on her violet tangles. As she brushed she could still feel sand all about her scalp. Now she knew why she hated the beach so much.

Beast Boy emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and sighed with relief. He was so happy all that dried salt water had been washed off of him. As he passed Ravens room he could hear her cursing at her snarly hair. He laughed to himself and went on his way. He grabbed some fresh boxers from the clean clothes pile on his floor and then looked for some pajama pants and a tee-shirt. He did and threw them on, he wasn't sure if they were clean or not. He grabbed a comb that he kept on his cluttered desk and ran it through his grass green hair. His ear began to itch and as he scratched it a mound of sand fell out of it. The same happened with the other ear.

The next morning they both slept in late. They had gone to sleep exhausted and still felt tired when they woke up. For Beast Boy it was an average time to wake up, noon. For Raven, however, it was extremely late and the other Titans were worried. They hoped that she was still alive. Of course she was and emerged from her room just about the same time as Beast Boy.

From that day on Beast Boy and Ravens friendship was different. They began to actually enjoy each others company. Raven found the book which _Death of the Last Castle of Larnakia_ was based on and bought two copies, so that she and Beast Boy could read it. They would actually sit and have a normal conversation on how the movie and the book differed. Beast Boy taught Raven how playing certain video games could actually challenge her mind. He introduced her to Tetris, which is, of course, a simple game that everyone and their mother has heard about. But to Raven this was a very interesting game that she soon became addicted to. In no time she and Beast Boy were battling to see who would get the most lines.

This whole new friendship between Raven and Beast Boy scared the other three Titans. Robin and Starfire would walk into the common room and find the two sitting next to each other watching TV and eating popcorn out of the same bowl. Cyborg swore that he saw Raven giggle at one of Beast Boy's jokes. And all three had seen them reading the same book and then talking about it. They finally couldn't take it any longer and confronted them.

It was dinner and they were eating spaghetti that evening. It was one of the few meals that could be made without Beast Boy's moaning and groaning. The only thing that had to do was make sure they used meat-free tomato sauce. This, of course, made Cyborg whine, but they always told him to just make himself meatballs and to shut up.

"Does anyone want the cheese on their noodles?" asked Starfire.

"No thanks," said Beast Boy.

"I'm good," said Raven.

"Pile it on!" said Cyborg. Poor Starfire wasn't exactly sure what he meant, so she just dropped all of the cheese onto his plate. It was a little more than he wanted, but he didn't complain.

"I am sorry, Robin," said Starfire. "It looks like there shall be no cheese for you."

"That's okay, Starfire," said Robin with a smile and began to eat.

"Hey Raven, I was thinking about highlighting my hair," said Beast Boy. "What do you think?"

"I wouldn't if I were you," she said in a friendly voice. "I mean, I'm not sure what kind of highlight color would be right for green hair. And if you don't get the right colors and it comes out bad the only thing you can do is cut all your hair off."

"Good point," said Beast Boy slurping up his spaghetti.

"Personally, I think you should grow your hair out a little more," said Raven.

"Well I think you should do the same thing," said Beast Boy with a laugh.

"Okay, we'll both grow our hair out," said Raven extending her hand.

"Deal," said Beast Boy and they shook hands.

This, of course, left the other three Titans quite confused. Beast Boy asked for Ravens advice, he took it, gave her some of his own, and she accepted? And they didn't even raise their voices? It was done with laughs and giggles?

"Okay, what the hell's goin on here?" asked Cyborg.

"No kidding," said Robin. "When the hell did this happen?"

"Did what happen?" asked Beast Boy.

"When did you and Raven become such close friends?" asked Starfire.

"Close friends! More like best friends," said Cyborg.

"Is there a problem with us being friends?" asked Raven.

"No, but it's just… weird," said Robin. "You two never got along and now, all of a sudden, you're inseparable."

"We've just finally found our common grounds," said Raven.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," said Beast Boy.

"You might not think so, but we believe it is a big deal," said Starfire. "It is just that we can not understand how you became such good friends."

"Well that's not important," said Beast Boy. "The fact is that we are friends now, and there's nothing wrong with that, right?"

The other three Titans agreed, but were still a bit in the dark. They sensed that something must have had to happen to change Beast Boy and Ravens feelings towards each other. They just didn't know what.

After dinner they all separated, well for the most part. Beast Boy went to Ravens room with his book. She quickly let him in so they're book discussion could begin.

"Geez, what was their problem?" asked Beast Boy as he took a seat on her bed.

"Hey, you've got to see it from their point of view," said Raven crawling onto her bed. "For years we've been arguing and annoying each other, and then overnight we become friends. It is a little strange."

"Oh well, they can get used to it just like we did," said Beast Boy turning his body so that he was facing Raven. "We were supposed to finish chapter twenty-two last night, right?"

"Right. Did you get lost at all?"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank God! I was gonna feel so stupid if you understood it."

Raven laughed. "No, I definitely got confused. At first I thought she was just hearing voices. It took me a while to figure out that it was actually the castle talking."

"Yeah, they totally left that part out of the movie."

"Oh! That reminds me." Raven leaned off her bed and reached under it. She pulled out another book and showed it to Beast Boy. "Look what I got!"

"Wow! The making of the _Death of the Last Castle of Larnakia_ movie," said Beast Boy grabbing it. "Where did you find it? I've been looking for it in every book store in the city."

"I read a lot of books," said Raven with a smile. "So I've got a lot of book connections."

Beast Boy smiled back and thumbed through it. "This is too cool." He looked at each of the pages and then found a whole section of pictures. "Dude! Look at this." Raven crawled over to him and sat right next to him. They looked through the few pages of photos and pictures from the film on and off set.

"I thought he was taller," laughed Raven pointing to one of the actors. Beast Boy laughed as well and then pointed to another picture.

The two barely noticed how close they were, at first. Soon they both realized that their legs were touching, as well as their arms, and they were both holding the book. They had gotten comfortable enough with each other to sit close, but now they were really close.

It was a while before they could move apart without seeming awkward. They weren't sure if the other had noticed how close they had been, and they didn't want to give anything away that something had felt weird. Not only that, but they were afraid of the reason why they might have felt weird being so close.


	8. A Day at the Beach

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air!

Chapter 8: A Day at the Beach

Raven sat on a large beach blanket under the shade of an umbrella. Even though she was in the shade she still wore a pair of dark sunglasses. In her lap rested her book. She was on the last chapter and was desperate to finish it so that she could go onto the sequel. She had read that the sequel was being made into a movie and would be released the next holiday season. She was wearing, to Beast Boy's shock, a piece of clothing that revealed most of her skin. A bikini! It was black, like most of her clothes, and this exposed her belly button, her back, everything.

It was a bright and sunny day, as well as extremely hot. Beast Boy had suggested that they spend the day at their special beach. Raven thought that it was better than sitting around the tower and agreed. This was the first time in her life that she was spending a day at the beach. After hearing that, Beast Boy would have taken her to the beach whether she agreed or not.

Beast Boy was playing around in the water as numerous animals. He turned into a fish and surveyed the beach from under water. He then became a crab and looked for shells along the bottom of the sea floor.

"Hey Raven I found a really nice one!" he called to her from the water.

"That's great," she said back, not looking up from her book.

He turned into seagull and flew over to her. He turned back to Beast Boy and dropped the shell in a cup, where he had been collecting the really nice ones. "Are you sure you don't want to go for a swim?"

"Not at the moment," she said, flipping the page.

"How about after you're done reading?" he asked sitting down and drying himself off with a towel.

"Maybe, but no promises," she said finally looking up. "I still can't believe you finished it before me."

"Sorry about that," he said looking through his shell collection.

"Oh no, I'm not mad or anything," she said quickly. "I just literally can't believe that you finished a book before me."

"After chapter twenty-nine I just had to see how it ended," he said laughing and putting the cup down. He reached over to the cooler and looked for lunch. "You hungry?"

"A little," she said trying not to get annoyed by his incessant interrupting of her reading.

"Do you want your lunch?" he asked as his hand felt around the ice.

"Sure."

He took out two sandwiches, two cold drinks, and then found the plastic bag with the chips. He placed Ravens sandwich and drink down next to her, her drink a little too close and she shrieked when the cold can touched her skin, and then opened the chips. He sat quite happily under the umbrella eating his lunch, watching the waves lap at the shore and the various birds flying about. It truly was like a paradise on Earth and he prayed that no one else found out about it.

She finally closed her book and sighed happily. She unwrapped her sandwich and began to eat hungrily. In truth, she had been starving but refused to eat until she had finished that damn book. She opened her drink and guzzled half of it down. All of this made Beast Boy giggle to himself. He waited until she was done to talk to her.

"So, did you like the book?"

"Of course," she said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Me too. I can't wait to read the sequel."

"I know," she said taking her sunglasses off for a moment. "We should go pick it up tonight."

"Okay, but I think we might be too tired," said Beast Boy.

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you remember how tired we were when we left last time?"

"Yes, but we were playing in the water," she said placing her sunglasses back on and lying back. "So _you_ might be tired, but I'll be just fine."

Beast Boy watched as she completely relaxed. Then an evil idea crept into his mind and he smiled with its wickedness. All of a sudden he scooped her up, causing her to scream with surprise, and ran towards the water.

"What are you doing!" she screamed. "Beast Boy, don't! NO!"

He dove in with her still in his arms. She was flailing about horribly and kicked her way out of his arms. Her sunglasses had been splashed right off her face and were no floating out to sea.

"You jerk!" she screamed and splashed at him. He only smiled and turned into a dolphin. She was about to wade out of the water, but he grabbed the back of her bikini top and began to pull her out deeper. She was really screaming now, but it was more out of surprise and fun than shock and anger. He finally released her and swam about, doing flips and showing off. "You are such an ass."

He turned back to himself and smiled. "How else was I supposed to get you to swim?"

"Do you always have to get what you want?" she asked as she tread the deep water.

"Most of the time." He smiled and dove under the water. Raven simply rolled her eyes and began to swim back to shore. She had gone in the water; he could leave her alone now. She could not have known about the rock that lay on the ocean floor, about three feet from the surface. She actually did see it, and went to swim around it and that was where she made her mistake. A jagged, sharp part of the rock was sticking out and as she turned her right foot to swim around the rock she smashed her foot right into it.

"Ow! Fuck!" she screamed. She went to grab her foot, but the water was still too deep and she couldn't find her footing. She nearly drowned her self in the process of trying to see her poor foot. She looked down through the clear water and saw blood pouring out from it. "Oh shit!" she cried angrily.

Beast Boy had been swimming around a little further out when he smelt blood. Human blood. He had a funny feeling that Raven was the only human near enough for him to smell. He turned into a shark and could now smell it very strongly. He followed the trail and it led him closer to shore. Sure enough he saw Raven trying swim to shallower water. He turned back and swam to her.

"You okay?"

She was crying and looked very frustrated. "I smashed my foot into a rock." Beast Boy looked down into the water and saw blood still coming up from it. Raven was shaking and having a hard time swimming. He wrapped her arm around him and began to swim back to shore.

"It's okay, I've got you," he said as they began to swim.

Ravens foot really hurt and she whimpered with every move of her foot. The salt water did not help. Soon they got to shallow water and Raven was able to put her left foot down to help her balance. She held onto Beast Boy and began to hop out of the water. As she did her good foot stepped on a sharp shell, causing her to scream and fell to her knees.

"God damn it!" she screamed as she fell to the water. She looked at the bottom of her left foot and lucky the shell had not punctured her. "See, this is why I've never spent a day at the beach," she said crying.

Beast Boy helped her up and then picked her up bridal style. She really was a mess and this made him feel awful. He laid her down on the towel and kept her right foot out of the sand. As she sat she continued to whimper.

"Let me take a look at it," said Beast Boy after he had washed his hands off in the cooler of ice water. He took the enflamed foot in his hand to look at it, but his hands were so cold she gasped and jerked away. "Sorry," he said trying not to laugh. He warmed his hands up a little and then took her foot once more. It had been punctured and scraped horribly underneath and he didn't like the look of it. "I think there's a first aid kit in the T-car. I'll be right back." He hopped off and went running to the car.

Raven just lied on the blanket and tried to stop her crying. She had seldom felt pain like this and she felt entitled to cry. She was also shaking from the loss of blood and was cold from the water. Beast Boy returned with the kit and sat down to fix her foot up.

Thankfully Robin had forced him to take a first aid class for such a situation. He was also lucky that he had not slept through the deep cuts section of the class. He took out some rubbing alcohol to clean it, even though it had been in the salt water, but one can never be too careful.

"This is really going to sting," he said as he took the cap off of it. "Are you ready."

She looked at him, very unsure, and then relaxed and nodded. She held her breath and Beast Boy poured it over her cuts. She did not scream, she only winced and clutched the blanket as tight as she could. He blew on her foot to relieve her of the pain. His breath felt ice cold and it sent shivers up her spine. Beast Boy saw goose bumps form on Ravens legs. He tried to remain serious, but couldn't help smiling. Once her foot was dry he placed a large gauze on her foot and then wrapped it up with tape. Once it was covered, Raven felt a little better.

"How's your other foot," he asked.

"It's fine," she said finally lowering her right foot down into the blanket. She was still soaking wet and very cold. She now cursed that wretched umbrella for blocking her from the warm sun.

Beast Boy packed up the first aid kit and put it aside. He grabbed her towel and handed it over to her. She quickly snatched it away from him and covered her poor freezing body. Beast Boy grabbed his own, slightly damp, towel and dried off the best he could.

"You ready to go home?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes please," she said squeezing the salt water out of her hair, which was getting longer. Beast Boy stood up and began to pack everything up into the car. "Oh, I'll do it," said Raven. She closed her eyes and slowly began to chant. Beast Boy watched as everything turned black and floated to the car. It was all packed neatly and perfectly, as if it were a game of Tetris.

"Well, let me at least help you," he said once everything was packed away.

"Beast Boy, I can fly," she said floating up into the air. Her poor bandaged foot was a little higher than her other foot. Beast Boy ran ahead and opened her door for her. He might not have been able to do much for her that she couldn't do already, but at least he could be polite. "Thanks."

The ride home was pretty quiet. Raven rested her foot on the dash board and hoped that they didn't get in an accident. She felt very tired, just as Beast Boy had predicted, and just wanted to go home. But they didn't go straight home. Beast Boy stopped at the book store and picked up the sequel to _Death of the Last Castle of Larnakia_, which was _The Fallen Kings of Arsmestin_. There was only one copy left and he was lucky to find it. He gave it to Raven and she cradled it in her arms the whole ride home.

Of course they were bombarded with questions as soon as they entered. They explained everything as soon as they could sit down. They said that they had spent the day at the beach and Raven had had an accident with a rock. They made sure not to specify which beach. But those questions were nothing compared to the ones Cyborg had lined up for Beast Boy who kept on taking the T-car without permission.

Raven had had a hell of time taking a shower with her bad foot. It wasn't the balancing, she could levitate without a problem, it was keeping the damn thing dry. But she did succeed and was quite happy when she had. Beast Boy was in right after her.

Raven sat on her bed, her wet hair finally long enough to be pulled back with an elastic, and read the back of her new book. She couldn't wait to read it. But she didn't want to read it without Beast Boy. As these thoughts crossed her mind she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Beast Boy appeared on the other side of her door and stepped in. "Hey," he said sheepishly.

"Hi," she said back with a small smile.

"How's your foot?" he asked.

"Sore, but okay," she said looking at it. "Thank God you knew how to take care of it."

"Well, you wouldn't have gotten it if I hadn't dragged you out swimming," he said. He felt just terrible.

"Oh it's not your fault," she said casually. "Trust me, if it had been your fault I would have let you know."

Beast Boy smiled and rubbed his arm nervously. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" she said quickly. He turned back and looked at her surprised. "I… I wanted to know if you wanted to read this book with me."

"I do," said Beast Boy. "But I don't have a copy and I don't want you to wait to read it because of me."

"Well, do you want to read this book… with me?" she asked.

At first he wasn't sure what she meant. Then he realized and couldn't help looking as if he had been caught off guard. "Oh! Well, it's up to you," he said nervously. "I mean, I wouldn't want to invade your personal space."

"Don't worry," she said scooting over. "You won't."

Beast Boy slowly went over and sat down next to her on her bed. They got close and Raven opened the new book. Its pages were still flat and crisp. She held the left side of the book and he held the right. They began to read the book, a small smile on both of their faces. And they didn't know why.


	9. Lie With Me

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air!

Chapter 9: Lie with Me

Beast Boy felt warmth on his eyelids. He slowly opened them and a blinding light burned his poor pupils. He quickly closed them again and wiped his tired face with his right hand. He was about to turn over, but something was in his way. He blocked the sun with his hand and looked around. He wasn't in his room. He wasn't in his bed. He looked next to him and saw Raven sleeping softly. The book was resting between them, both of their hands still resting on it. Then it all came back to him. He remembered reading late into the night Raven.

The sun was terribly bright and Beast Boy wished it would go away. It was that new born light that is pure white and when it hits your eyes instantly burns an imprint upon your eye. He did his best not to wake Raven up as he crawled out of the bed. He fell to the floor, still half asleep, and got back to his feet. His first thought was to destroy that bloody sunlight. He went to her window and drew the shades.

Now he could think. He stretched and scratched his still slightly sandy head. He looked at Raven, still cuddled up in the position she had fallen asleep in. The book had slipped out of her hand and was now simply resting on the bed. His first instinct was to crawl back into the bed with her. He really couldn't remember sleeping so comfortably and he was still tired. But then his common sense kicked in and he slapped himself in the face, mentally. He knew he had better leave her be to sleep and go to his own bed.

He headed towards the door, but his tired body still did not have its bearings and he knocked into one of her statues. He luckily stopped it before it fell, but only bumped into something else and chain reaction occurred. Several things fell over in a crash, including Beast Boy, and this woke Raven up with a start. She sat straight up and looked around.

"Beast Boy?" she asked half confused and half surprised.

"Sorry," he said under a pile of Ravens belongings.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said trying not to laugh.

"Well, I was trying to sneak out of here so you could sleep," he said crawling out and standing up. "But evidently that didn't work."

"Evidently," she laughed. She saw the book and on the bed and she picked it up. She placed it on her shelf, using her powers, and then stretched. "Well I'm up now."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, would you stop saying that," she said with one finally stretch. "I swear you apologize more than anyone I know."

"You're not mad, are you?" he asked.

"Mad about what?" she asked and got out of her bed.

"About me falling asleep in here," he said nervously.

This had never really occurred to her. Of course he had fallen asleep next to her, why else would he still be in her room. If she had woken up and saw him there she might have reacted in a negative manner, but she didn't feel upset at all. To be honest, he had fallen asleep before she had. She could have woken him up, but she didn't because… because… well, she wasn't sure why she hadn't. She just felt better with him around.

"No, I'm not mad," she said with a smile. "It was an accident. Besides, we fell asleep reading. What could be more innocent than that?" she laughed.

He laughed too, more out of relief than anything else. "Well, I'm gonna get some breakfast."

"Good idea," said Raven following him out.

They walked side by side down the hall to the common room. Well, Raven floated because of her foot. For some reason, they had never felt so comfortable with each other. Yes, they had woken up to an awkward situation, but now they felt better than ever. The other three Titans were already eating breakfast when they arrived.

"Morning of goodness, friends!" said Starfire.

"How's the foot feelin, Raven?" asked Cyborg.

She hadn't really thought about it yet, but now that she did she realized how much it hurt. "Sore and stingy," she said sitting down. The two served themselves some breakfast and began to eat.

"I've got some news," said Robin. "I wanted to tell you two yesterday, but when you came home from the beach you just disappeared."

"We were tired," they said at the same time.

"Anyway, this Saturday's the Titans Ball," said Robin.

Beast Boy choked on his orange juice and knew that half of the glass was now sitting his lung. "That's this weekend?"

"Yes, and all of the Teen Titans will be there, as usual," said Robin.

The Titans Ball was a party they had every other year so that all the Titans from around the world could catch up with each other. It was a big event and it was fancy dress. It was an event that Raven was never too fond of.

"Oh God, this means I have to go find a dress," said Raven feeling suddenly very grumpy.

"I shall help you!" said Starfire excited.

"No, no!" said Raven quickly. "I mean, I'm sure I can find something. But thanks."

"What are you gonna do 'bout your foot?" asked Cyborg.

"Let me think," said Raven. She paused for a second and then said, "Well, today's Thursday so if I heal my foot today I'll have my strength back by tomorrow and then I can find a dress. That should work."

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?" asked Robin.

"Well I'm not going with a sore and bandaged foot," said Raven. "I'd rather use up my strength healing it and go to that stupid ball a little tired. But I should be fine by tomorrow."

After breakfast Raven went to her room and got ready to lie in bed all day. Her healing powers were a complicated sort of magic. Healing others took only a little energy from her, but when she had to heal herself it made her feel as if she was hit by a truck. She sat down on her bed and unwrapped her foot. The air felt good, but at the same time stung. She saw the flaps of skin and scratches and sighed. She concentrated and placed her hands over her foot. Soon a blue light emerged from her and her foot healed. She felt all of the energy she had woken up with disappear. She took her hands away and looked at her foot. It was completely healed, but she finally found that she had no strength to even remain sitting up. She fell back on the pillow and wanted to go to sleep, which she did.

That evening Beast Boy knocked on her door and heard her tiredly answer. He looked in and saw her curled up in her bed. This scared him at first, but remembered that this was how she got when she had to heal herself.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sweetly.

"Drained," she said turning to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you," he said with a smile. "I wasn't sure if you felt up to reading."

"I'm not," she said turning towards him. "But I wouldn't mind if you read aloud to me."

"You want me to read to you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said letting her head sink into her pillow. "I'm too tired to read, but I really want to know what happens next. But only if you don't mind."

"Uh… no," he said and went to look for the book on the shelf. "Not at all." He found it and sat down next to her. He cleared his throat and began to read the next chapter of the book. Raven found his voice to be very soothing and she did her best not to fall asleep. She hadn't really noticed how much deeper his voice had really gotten since he first met him all those years ago.

After an hour or so, and two chapters later, Beast Boy closed the book. "You done?" she asked.

"I think so," he said. "You're about to fall asleep."

"No I'm not," she said yawning. "You don't have to stop."

"I really think you should sleep if you're so tired."

"I've been sleeping all day," she said stretching. "I don't want to fall asleep."

He knew that there was no way she would make it through a third of another chapter and he tossed the book back onto the shelf. She whined and pushed him sarcastically. Her push was so weak that he barely budged and this made them both laugh.

Beast Boy watched as Raven closed her eyes and let her head sink into the pillow. He didn't know why, but he wanted to lie there with her. Seeing her so tired made him feel tired. And then he remembered the real reason he had originally came to her room an hour early. He had wanted see if she was okay, but he also had a question to ask her.

"Uh, Raven?"

"Yes?" she asked sleepily.

"I was wondering," he said nervously. "Do you think you would, I mean if you don't want to it's totally cool, but I was wondering if you would, um, if you would consider…"

"Beast Boy, what is it?" she finally asked. Now he was holding her back from sleep.

"Would you go to the Titans Ball with me?" he finally said. He waited for her reaction, but he really didn't get one. "Not as a date or anything, but… well, I'm just sick of going alone every year and I know that you always go alone, too. So I thought we could go together, you know, as friends. I mean, nothing would change between us or anything. But if you don't want to it's fine. I just figured that…"

"Beast Boy?" said Raven lifting her head and looking right at him.

"Yes?"

"I'll go with you if you promise to stop talking. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." And with that Raven laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Beast Boy felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Are you going to lay down with me or are you leaving?"

The relief he felt was vaporized by that question. Was she being sarcastic? Was she joking? Was she trying to tell him to leave or was she actually asking him to stay? Of course Raven sensed all of these feelings and it made her laugh.

"Oh just lay down already," she laughed.

He slowly slid down from his sitting position and lay down. He then felt Raven turn over and face her back to him. She grabbed his arm and draped it over her stomach. She sighed happily and went to sleep. He was positive that this must have been a side affect from her healing powers. But at that moment, he really didn't care. He leaned in close to her and closed his eyes. He knew that his heart should have been racing, but it was perfectly calm. He could feel her soft skin on his own and he brought her even closer to himself.

He awoke a few hours later and it was now night. Ravens room was dark, but his eyes could see reasonably well in the dark. He was still pressed up against Raven, but now his fingers were intertwined with hers. His hand that had been draped over her stomach was now all the way on the other side of her and was holding her hand. She was still fast asleep, but he could have sworn that she still had a small smile on her face. Beast Boy decided that he should leave her to sleep for the rest of the night.


	10. Date

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air!

Chapter 10: "Date"

The next day Raven woke up and felt much better than she did the day before. Her foot felt normal and her body felt strong again. But she was hungry and went straight to the kitchen as soon as she woke up. Cyborg was sitting on the couch watching TV, but the other Titans weren't in sight.

"Good mornin," said Cyborg with a smile. "Ya feelin better?"

"Much better, thank you," said Raven going through the cupboards. She found some blueberry muffins in the breadbox and felt quite happy. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down at the table. She felt very content, very peaceful, but she wasn't sure why.

She finished her breakfast and decided to get dressed. She then remembered that she had to go buy a dress for the ball the next day. This dampened her spirits slightly and she groaned to herself. And then she remembered something.

'Did Beast Boy ask me if I would go to the party with him or was that a dream?' she asked herself. She could barely remember the day before. 'I had better find out.'

She went to Beast Boy's room and hoped that he would be in there. She could hear loud music blasting and had a funny feeling that he was. She knocked on the door loudly and then heard the music being turned down. As he opened his door she gave him a quick, friendly smile.

"Oh, hi," he said surprised to see her.

"Hey," she said casually. "Am I interrupting you with anything?"

"Uh, no," he said trying to act cool. "I was just listening to music. You feeling refreshed?"

"Quite. Hey, I have a question. Did you ask me to the Titans Ball last night?"

Beast Boy suddenly felt sick. He knew he shouldn't have asked her to the party in her state. Now she was probably going to get mad or say no if he told her that he had. "Oh… well… why?"

"I could have sworn I heard you ask me if I wanted to go with you. And… did you sleep next to me?"

Beast Boy wanted to die. He knew he should have left her alone last night. He knew she should have just let her sleep and gotten out of there. Why did he stay? Why did he sleep next to her? He was so flustered all he could manage was a, "Huh?"

Raven smile and started to laugh. "Don't worry. I know you took a nap with me."

Beast Boy felt as if he was going to faint. His knees went out and he grabbed the doorframe in relief. "Jesus Christ, I thought you were serious."

"I know, that's what makes it so funny," she giggled. "But, I really am confused on whether you asked me to the party."

"Uh, yeah, I kinda did," he said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, okay," she said. "Thanks."

"You're not angry with me are you?" asked Beast Boy before she left.

"Why would I be angry with you? We're going to the Titans Ball as friends. It'll be a nice change from going alone and sitting by myself the whole night."

"So, you're okay with going with me?" he asked once more, just to be sure.

"Yes, I'm fine with it," she said, unsure of why he kept asking.

Beast Boy felt much better, but there was one more thing he wanted to ask her before she left. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"What?" she asked turning back around.

"Why did you let me take a nap with you?" he asked hesitantly. He had been pondering this all morning and really wanted to know. It was just something way out of character for Raven. He had been surprised when she had killed him for falling asleep next to her that night they read late into the night.

"Because I feel comfortable with you," said Raven mater-of-factly. "And I trust you."

"You do?" he asked with a surprised smile.

"Of course I do," said Raven smiling back. And then she turned a little more serious, but her smile remained. "It's been a long time since I've been able to feel that way with anyone. I admit it is weird that I feel that way about you, but I'm still… quite happy about it."

"Oh," said Beast Boy thinking. "I'm happy about it too."

Raven smiled and then finally left. Beast Boy grinned to himself and closed his door. He was happy about it. He had never thought that Raven trusted him like that. It made him feel great and he had an extra spring in his step the rest of the day.

Raven went to the mall to find a dress. Normally she would do anything to avoid the mall, but she really didn't have a choice. She just prayed that Starfire wasn't going to be there.

The dressed she found were all nice, well not _all_ of them, but they just weren't her. She wasn't very found of pink or yellow, or anything bright for that matter. But she didn't want to look like a Goth queen. She had a very specific taste and she very rarely found just the right flavor she liked.

And then she saw it. It was in the back of the seventh store she had been in. She had wound around through all of the displays and was about to give up when she saw something a little dark out of the corner of her eye. She headed to the back of the store and saw it propped up on a pedestal.

"It's perfect," she said to herself with a smile.

The tower had been a flurry of activity the entire day. The Titans Ball was that night and that meant they all had to get ready. It was days like this that they cursed the fact that they only had one bathroom in the whole tower.

"Starfire hurry up!" yelled Beast Boy through the bathroom door. "I've been waiting out here for two hours!"

"I shall only be a few more minutes," said Starfires muffled voice through the door.

Beast Boy groaned and continued to wait. They had all drawn out of a hat to see when they each got to use the shower. Poor Beast Boy was last to go. As he stood outside the bathroom he saw his other friends pass by slowly getting ready. Robin had passed by in just his pants, and then again with an under shirt on, and then once more with his hair slicked down. Cyborg had passed several times looking for his new holographic ring that made him look like he was wearing a suit. Being a ring, it was easy to lose and now he was searching desperately. Raven had waved to him as she passed by with her hair still up in a towel, then again when she ran to get something from Starfires room.

Starfire finally emerged and Beast Boy slipped in before she could go back in to get something she might have forgotten. He still had a lot to do and now he had less than an hour to get ready. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth, and got out of there so he could change.

His hair was the longest it had ever been, though it was still not very long. He did what he could with it, but no matter what it looked messy. He through his blue suit on and then chose a tie that semi-matched. He looked at the clock and saw that he had finished with three minutes to spare.

"Let's go Titans!" called Robin as he stood near the elevator that led down to the garage. He was looking at the clock and waiting impatiently.

"Found it!" said Cyborg as he entered the room. He was in a nice, traditional suit and he pretended to dust it off. "It was in my tool box."

"How'd it get there?" asked Robin.

"I don't know," said Cyborg. "I must've thrown it in there by accident."

Starfire entered and made her way over to the two boys. She was in a sea foam green dress that was large and poofy. Maybe a little too much for the Titans Ball, but if anyone could get away with it, it would be Starfire. Her hair was down and had soft curls in them. She was going to wear a tiara with it, but Robin had said that that was going a little too far.

"I am ready," she announced and gave Robin a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, now we just need Raven and Beast Boy," said Robin.

The doors swooshed open and Beast Boy ran in. He reached them and stopped, quite out of breath. "I made it!" he said once he caught his breath. "From now on, Starfire gets the shower last."

"Yo, Raven! Get a move on, girl!" yelled Cyborg.

The door opened and she entered, half running. "I'm sorry for cutting it so close," she said hopping over to them. She was still getting one of her shoes on. "I couldn't find my shoes." She finally got it on and she stood up straight. Her dress was black, but when it caught the light it was blue. It wasn't as poofy as Starfires dress, but it did extend pretty far if she spun around. The bottom of the dress had a velvet trim that sparkled. Her hair was up, all except the two strands in the front.

"Okay, let's go," said Robin as the elevator doors opened.

There was a crowd around the hotel where they had rented out the dance hall. The media was all around and cameras were flashing quickly. Fans were also being held back, but were making quite a commotion. As they pulled up to the hotel they could see some of their friends waving to the cameras, posing, and signing autographs. It was quite an event.

As they each got out of the T-car the cameras went off even faster. Everyone was shouting their names and begging for them to come over. Raven hated this, but she always did her best to look at least pleasant. Beast Boy wrapped his arm in hers and waved to the cameras. She had forgotten that he was her "date" for the evening and she felt a little relieved to have him there.

"Just smile and wave," he said through his grin.

She did as he said and they soon made their way past the flashing cameras and into the hotel. But there were just as many cameras inside. Not only that, but all the television stations had sent correspondents to try and get a word with one of the heroes. Before they knew what was happening, Beast Boy and Raven had been attacked by a very peppy reporter.

"Okay turn the camera on!" she screamed at the cameraman. He quickly obeyed and the little red light went on. "Hi Bob, I'm standing here with Jump City's own Beast Boy and Raven." She turned to them and smiled a large, fake smile. "Tell me how you feel about tonight."

"Oh, well, we're very excited to see all of our friends," said Beast Boy.

"I also see that you're arm in arm," she said looking back at the camera. "Are you here together?"

"We are, but only as friends," said Raven straight into the camera.

"Is that really true?" asked the reporter with a fake, high pitched laugh that made Beast Boy shudder. "Because there have been many rumors floating around you two. People have seen you spending more and more time together and even getting along, something you're not really known for."

"Then I guess we're living proof that just about anyone can become friends," said Beast Boy with a laugh. "You see world? There's hope for us all yet!" he said getting real close to the camera. The reporter pulled him back and tried to remain smiley and cheery.

"Well I wish you both a wonderful night," said the reporter.

"Thanks," said Raven pulling Beast Boy out of there. Once they were out of earshot she sighed angrily. "Oh, I can't stand the media."

"Oh well, she's just doing her job," said Beast Boy. "Now let's get in there and show them how real Titans party!" He grabbed her hand and started to run towards the dance hall.


	11. Friends?

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air!

Chapter 11: Friends?

Raven wasn't one who liked to dance, so she sat at their designated table. She watched Beast Boy dance and would smile and wave whenever he looked towards her. He wasn't a great dancer, but he wasn't horrible. She found his dancing to be very entertaining and she watched as he tried to show off to their Titan friends.

They had started the night off by making their way around the room and saying hello to everyone. They caught up with their really good friends and were introduced to the newest members. Everyone just about fainted when they saw Raven and Beast Boy walking in together, but they made it a point to tell everyone that they were just there as friends. Not that that made the shock go away.

The other Titans had good reason to be shocked at the Beast Boy and Raven friendship. At the previous ball they had had a horrible argument. Beast Boy was trying to get her to dance and she was refused. After grabbing her arm and trying to pull her out onto the dance floor, she moved the punch bowl over his head and doused him. Then he was really screaming at her and she was in no way sorry. It had been a very embarrassing moment for the other three Titans who did their best to explain their friends' actions.

Beast Boy took a seat next to Raven and downed a cold glass of water. He was sweating and looked to be having a great time.

"Having fun?" asked Raven.

"Are you kidding?" he asked trying to catch his breath. "I'm on fire!"

Raven laughed, but tried not to laugh too hard. "Well, you look like you've been in a fire. Jesus, you're sweaty."

"I know," he said grabbing a napkin and wiping his face. "You should come out there and dance."

"Oh no, we've had this conversation before," said Raven. "Or do I have to bring the punch bowl over here again?"

"Fine," said Raven putting his sweaty napkin down. "But I know you'd have fun."

"And I know that I wouldn't," said Raven standing up.

"Where you goin?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm going to mingle around a little," said Raven. "I have a couple questions for BumbleBee." And off she went.

Beast Boy was happy to sit there for a little while. Before long Cyborg and Robin came over and sat down. They were both a little sweaty as well, but nothing like Beast Boy.

"Hey dudes," said Beast Boy grabbing another water from the table.

"Hey BB," said Cyborg taking a seat. "God damn! You're sweaty."

"I know," said Beast Boy rolling his eyes. "Where's Starfire?"

"Trading hair tips with Kole," said Robin. "Where's Raven."

"She just went off to mingle," said Beast Boy.

"Raven went off to mingle?" asked Cyborg. "Man, I dunno what you're doin, but keep it up."

"What are you talkin about?" asked Beast Boy.

"I've never seen her so… pleasant before," said Cyborg. "She's talking to people, she's smiling without being forced to, and she keeps giggling."

"And you think she's like that because of me?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, she has been different ever since you two became friends," said Robin. "It's like you took the edge off of her."

"And don't say that you haven't noticed," said Cyborg.

"I really haven't," said Beast Boy. "You really think she's changed that much?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Cyborg. "She's like a different person. I mean, when you think of Raven, what do you think of?"

Beast Boy thought for a second. "Dark, mysterious, slightly creepy."

"That's what you think of?" asked Robin very surprised. "She hasn't been like that for over a month now. Geez, I guess you really haven't noticed."

"Maybe he hasn't really been thinking of Raven as Raven," suggested Cyborg to Robin.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Beast Boy growing confused.

"Think about it BB, a year ago would you have even thought about spending a day alone with Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"Probably not, but that was a year ago," said Beast Boy. "We're friends now."

"You were friends back then, too, you know," said Robin.

"Yeah, but we weren't friendly," said Beast Boy. Now the other two Titans were growing confused. "I know, it's complicated, but things are different now. We've found things that we have in common and we've even compromised so that we can get along with each other."

"You two don't sound like friends," said Robin raising an eyebrow. "You sound more like a couple."

"For the last time, we're just friends!" said Beast Boy growing frustrated. "Why can't anyone understand that?"

"Because it's unheard of!" said Cyborg. "A guy and a girl can't just be friends."

"Yeah, haven't you seen _When Harry Met Sally_?" asked Robin. This made both Cyborg and Beast Boy stare at him oddly. "Before you say anything, Starfire made me watch it."

"And your point is?" asked Beast Boy.

"Men and woman can't be friends because sooner or later the whole sexual tension thing either makes them into a couple or rips them apart," said Robin.

"Okay, what if we already had a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" asked Beast Boy. "Could we be friends then?"

"You could, but it would conflict your relationship with your boyfriend or girlfriend," said Robin. "They wonder why you would want to be friends with someone of the opposite sex. Are you not getting what you want from them? Are you unhappy with the relationship? Soon everything gets messy, enemies are made, and you end up with your "friend" anyway comforting each other over your ruined relationship. And we all know what happens when we're on the rebound."

"So you think that no matter what, Raven and I will end up either becoming a couple or hating each other worse than ever?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sorry, B, but that's the way things work," said Cyborg.

"Well it's not gonna happen to us," laughed Beast Boy. Unbeknownst to Beast Boy, Raven was heading back to the table and began to hear their conversation.

"Are you sure?" asked Robin. "You don't think that you and Raven would ever get together? I mean, you have gotten really close."

"No! I don't feel that way about her," said Beast Boy rather loudly. "Besides, she's not my type."

"And what is your type?" laughed Cyborg.

"High spirited, fun, _pretty_," said Beast Boy counting on his fingers. All of a sudden Cyborg and Robins eyes went wide and the color drained from their faces. Beast Boy, quite confused, asked, "What?" They were looking behind him and slowly he turned around. There stood Raven. Her mouth was slightly open with shock and she just stared at him. Then her eyes began to dart around the room, she turned, and started walking away. "Oh shit," said Beast Boy bolting out of his chair.

Raven felt her jaw clench shut with rage as she pushed past everyone around her. She saw an emergency exit sign and headed for it. Beast Boy did his best to follow her, but it was hard in the crowded hall. She reached the door, exited, and was now walking through the alley in back of the hotel. Beast Boy saw her leave and was quickly out the door as well.

"Raven stop!" he shouted. But she didn't. She kept on walking as fast as she could, without running, down the alley. Beast Boy did run and he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait a second, I can explain."

"Get the fuck away from me!" she screamed and pulled out of his arms.

"Okay, I know that it must've sounded bad, but…"

"Oh just shut up," she spat as if venom was in her mouth. "I heard enough. I can't believe you, I can't fucking believe you!"

"Raven, it's not what you think."

"It's not what I think!"

"No, it's not. I was just explaining to Cyborg and Robin that we were just friends and that we weren't a couple."

"Because I'm not pretty enough for you," she said, trying to hold back tears.

"No! That's not what I meant."

"Oh, I know what you meant. And after you promised me that you would never lie to me. After I gave you my trust! How could you do this to me!"

"Raven I…"

She didn't give him a chance to say anything else. She wrapped herself in a black raven and disappeared. Now Beast Boy was left alone in the alley behind the hotel. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He blew it, and he knew it. She would never forgive him now, she would never listen. He kicked a trash can over and screamed, "God damn it!"

Raven was now in her room and she fell to her knees, crying. It had happened again. She had let someone get close to her and they had lied to her. She couldn't believe she had let herself be hurt all over again. And worst of all, it was Beast Boy. Someone she had known for years. Someone she thought she knew. He was always sweet and innocent. When he said that he would never lie to her she believed him. She believed him with all her heart. She needed to. She needed to believe in someone in her life. But he turned out to be no different than any other guy.

She tore her dress off and took her hair down. She went to the bathroom and washed off all the make up she had put on. She then stared at herself in the mirror and she hated what she saw. Ever since she and Beast Boy had become friends she had completely forgotten about how ugly she was. Now it was all coming back to her.

A few hours passed and the other Titans came home. Beast Boy had decided not to follow Raven back to the tower after she left. He knew that she might have killed him in her rage. Now he hoped she would at least listen to him. He went to her door and knocked.

"Raven?"

"Go away!" she screamed.

"I really want to talk to you."

The door turned black and slammed into the wall. Raven was now standing on the other side with fire in her eyes. "Well I never want to see you again! I hate you!" she yelled.

"Can't we please at least discuss this?"

"No, we can't discuss this. Because it doesn't matter what you say, I will never ever forgive you." Her door slammed shut and nearly smashed through the next wall.

Beast Boy knew he had couldn't just leave her like this. He turned into an ant and crawled under her door. He morphed back and prepared for the worse.

"Okay, I know what I said was wrong," he said calmly. "And I know that if I had walked into that conversation and heard that I would be mad too. But when I said that you weren't my type and that my type was pretty, I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, and how did you mean it?" she asked crossing her arms.

"When I said that my type was pretty, I didn't mean that _you_ weren't pretty. I just meant that I don't find you attractive. Oh shit, I didn't mean that. What I meant to say was that I'm not attracted to you. Damn it! That's not what I meant either."

"Okay, I've heard enough. Get the hell out of my room so I can wallow in my own hideousness. And if you have any sense at all you will never talk to me, look at me, or think about me ever again. I know I won't about you."

Beast Boy stood there for a second in silence. Raven sat down on her bed and grabbed the book she and he had been reading together. He knew that she wasn't really reading; she was waiting for him to leave.

"So this is it?" he asked. "Our friendship's over?"

"It never existed," she said coldly and turned the page.

This comment was what really hurt Beast Boy. He stared at her in shock for a few seconds before finally speaking once more. "Well, maybe not to you," he sighed. "But I'll always consider our friendship… the best I've ever had."

"How wonderful for you," she hissed.

And with that Beast Boy turned and walked out of her room. As soon as he was gone and the door closed Raven put down her book and felt tears welling up in her eyes again. She leaned back into her pillow and began to weep. She didn't know why, but she felt as if her heart had been broken all over again.

Beast Boy went into his room and rested his back against his closed door. He slid down it and rested on his messy floor. He placed his face in his hands and could almost feel tears. His throat had swelled up and hurt him horribly. He didn't know why, but his whole body ached.


	12. In the Rain

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air for no apparent reason!

Chapter 12: In the Rain

Two weeks passed and Raven had still not come out of her room. The tower had grown quite gloomy and depressed. Beast Boy had become very quiet and barely spoke to the other three Titans. He simply trudged around the tower, kept to himself in his room, or went out for a drive and would not come back for hours. Robin and Cyborg did their best to talk to him, and Starfire did the same outside of Ravens door, but they made no difference.

Cyborg sat down on the couch next to Robin and Starfire who were watching a fungus documentary. Beast Boy was locked in his room and they still didn't even know if Raven was alive in her room.

"Were you able to talk to him at all?" asked Robin.

"Nope," said Cyborg sighing. "All I got outta him were a few grunts."

"And Raven has still not said anything," said Starfire. "I fear that our friends shall never speak again."

Robin sighed and sat back into the couch. "Something isn't right here."

"Something? How about everything," said Cyborg. "I haven't seen Beast Boy act like this since Terra."

"I can hear Raven crying in her room," said Starfire. "And I have not heard her do that since the Malchior."

"Exactly, something's not right here," said Robin. "I mean, we've seen them fight before..."

"Many many times," said Cyborg.

"…and afterwards they were always angry with each other," continued Robin. "But they've never let it last this long and they've never just shut up in their rooms. Call me crazy, but they're not acting like their friendship is over. They're acting like they've broken up with each other."

"Do you suppose they have the feelings for each other?" asked Starfire.

"I think they do," said Robin. All three went quiet for a moment and thought.

"Wow," said Cyborg. "There's somethin I never thought would happen."

"They _were_ quite happy with each other," said Starfire.

"Worst of all, I don't even think they knew it," said Robin. "I mean, it's like they had no idea what kind of feelings they had for each other until it was over."

"Perhaps they would feel better if they told each other," said Starfire.

"I think they would feel better if they realized it for themselves," said Robin.

"Ya know, I don't think they wanna realize it," said Cyborg. "I think they're refusin to accept the fact that they might actually like each other in that way."

"Is there nothing we can do to help them?" asked Starfire.

"I don't think so," said Robin.

Beast Boy lay on his bed, just staring up at the ceiling. He didn't want to do anything. Everything reminded him of something he and Raven had done together. He hated not being able to see her, not being able to talk to her. He didn't want things to be over between them. He missed her.

A crack of thunder rumbled over the tower. He looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside and pouring rain. That didn't help the mood he was in. He sighed and continued to study the ceiling. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so low.

"Why do I feel like this?" he asked himself aloud. "It's not like I'll never see her again. Things will just go back to the way they were before we became friends. But then why do I feel so shitty? God, I would give anything to talk to her again. I made such a mess of everything."

Another loud rumble of thunder shook the tower. He sighed and sat up. His ears had been drooped for a long time. Nothing seemed important to him anymore. He couldn't take it. He had to talk to her again.

He stuck his head out of his room and looked around. No one else was around, and he was thankful for that. He slowly crept down the hall and reached Ravens door. He had never noticed how cold it looked. He knew that if he knocked he wouldn't get a response, so he decided to just go under. He turned into an ant once more and crawled under. He transformed back, but was shocked to see that she wasn't there. Her window was opened and he feared the worst. He ran over to it and looked down. He couldn't see her below, so she mustn't have jumped. But then where was she? He sniffed the air and smelled the rain, and a hint of Raven.

The scent led him up to the roof. He transformed into a bird and flew up to it. He morphed back to himself and looked around. There he saw her, standing in the pouring rain, looking up into the stormy sky.

"Raven what are you doing?" he asked above the rain.

She quickly turned around with surprise and saw him standing there. As her eyes rested on him she felt a horrible pain inside of her. She turned away and yelled, "Go away!"

"Are you insane?" he asked. "It's thundering and lightning out, come inside before you get struck!"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" she called back and walked away from him. She was already soaked to the bone, but really didn't care. This was the first time she had been out of her room in two weeks and she was also very weak. Beast Boy could see this and he grew very worried.

"Raven you look horrible," he said going to her.

"Oh, thank you so much," she said with pure hatred. "Can't you leave me alone? Haven't you done enough damage?"

"I mean you look sick," he said quickly, disregarding her words. "You should really get out of the rain before you catch something."

"I feel fine, now leave me alone," she said.

"No, I can't just leave you alone," said Beast Boy going to her. "I don't want our friendship to be over."

"And you think I did?" she cried. "_You_ made me hate you, Beast Boy! I gave you all that I could give, my trust, my friendship…"

"I know I ruined everything," he said going even closer to her. The rain was now falling harder than ever and he was as wet as she was. "But I never meant for that to happen. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't care about you."

"Well whether you meant it or not that's what happened," she said taking a step back from him. "You… you broke my heart. And I didn't even realize that I had given it to you until it was too late." She felt hot tears blend with the cold rain on her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had actually said it, but now it was out. She began to cry and she looked at the ground.

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he had heard. Now everything was slowly coming to him. He now knew why she had been hurt so badly. He now knew why he couldn't think of anyone other than her. The very moment she said that he had broken her heart he felt everything inside of him change. It was as if he had had an epiphany. He took her hands and said, "I never meant to break your heart. You mean so much to me, Raven. You're so beautiful and you're so smart. Everything about you is unique and you don't deserve to be hurt. I would give anything to take back everything I said. I can't stand not seeing you, not talking to you. I miss reading with you and I miss going to the beach with you. And up until now I've felt as if my body was being torn apart and I didn't know why. I told myself that this wasn't a normal reaction to a lost friendship. There was something more to it, but I didn't know what. Now I know."

Lightning flashed above them a crack of thunder roared so loud and so strong that the two were scared for a moment. She pulled her hands away from him and stepped back. She looked up, her eyes glistening with tears. "Beast Boy, I know what you're going to say and I know that you don't really mean it. So, please, don't say it."

"I love you," he said taking her face into his hands. "I love you and I _do_ mean it."

"You're just saying that," she cried and pulled free from him. She walked a few feet away and faced her back towards him.

"No I'm not! I would never lie to you, I've told you that."

"I'm not you're type, remember?"

"But you are! You're everything I never knew I always wanted. I'm in love with you."

She slowly turned back to him, her arms crossed. "So? Now what?" she asked crying. "You want me to say that everything's okay now? You want me to say that I forgive you? Well I don't. Saying that you love me doesn't change a damn thing!"

"Then what the hell will it take to change what I've done?" asked Beast Boy getting angry and upset. "For the love of God, what the fuck else am I supposed to do at this point?"

"I don't know!" cried Raven above the wind. She felt like she was becoming hysterical and she was furious with herself. Her face was so hot and the rain felt cold as it fell upon her. "I can't even think straight anymore. All my life I've had my mind in order. I knew what was going to happen before it happened, everything was so clear to me. My life was black and white and that suited me just fine. And then I became friends with you. And now I can't even meditate anymore, I'm feeling all these new emotions, and I'm a in constant fear that I'll never be able to control my feelings ever again. So far you've done _nothing_ in my life but mess it up!"

"And you think you've been nothing but a positive influence in my life?" he almost screamed at her. "All you've ever done to me is put me down and call me names. I tried to cheer you up and make you smile, and how did you repay me? You verbal abused me! Trust me, my life would be better if you had never entered it."

"Well the same goes here!" she screamed. She turned to walk away, but the roof was so wet that as she turned she slipped. She fell to her knees and skinned both them and the palms of her hands. She brought her hands up in pain and grumbled, "Fuck!" She cradled her hands and winced with the pain. She was shaking horribly at this point, from a number of things. She was weak from the fortnight in her room, she was emotionally unstable, and now she was in pain. Not to mention the fact that she was soaking wet.

Beast Boy watched Raven as she cradled her hands and brought her slightly bloody knees to her chest. As soon as it had happened he felt that she deserved it. Of course, three seconds later he felt horrible for thinking this. But he wasn't sure what to do. He was filled with rage and despair. She infuriated him, and yet he knew that she didn't mean everything that she had said. As all of these things went through his mind he stood still and watched her as she sat on the ground.

He finally sighed and went over to her. He crouched down next to her and looked at her, even though she was purposefully looking at the ground. "Come on, I'll help you."

"No thank you," she said firmly.

"So what, you're just gonna sit here in the rain with bleeding hands and knees?"

She didn't say anything. She still hadn't looked at him and there was a purpose for that. Every time he spoke she could feel her throat tare apart and tears well up into her eyes. She was glad that they were outside; for she knew that her powers were going nuts and probably contributing to the storm.

"Fine, then we'll sit here," he said sitting down.

They sat there for ten minutes not saying anything to each other. The storm slowly began to die down and finally the rain stopped falling. Beast Boy's hair was long enough that it hung in his eyes, but he didn't move it away. He just looked up into the sky and watched the clouds begin to disperse and give way to the night sky above. Raven tried to ignore him altogether, but she couldn't. He kept sitting there. She finally sighed and decided to end this.

"Beast Boy, I would really like it if you left me alone."

"I know."

Raven sighed again, this time annoyed. "Then why don't you?"

"Because I don't wanna leave you here all alone. Because I'm sorry I said all of those horrible things. Because I know you didn't mean what you said."

"Oh, yes I did," she laughed sarcastically, but serious.

"Well I didn't, if that makes any difference."

"I'm seeing a pattern here. You seem to not mean a lot of what you say."

"No, I just tend to stick my foot in my mouth too often," said Beast Boy laughing.

"That's true," said Raven, not amused.

It grew silent again. By this time the roof was steaming from all the rain and the two were surrounded by mist. They both longed to go inside, but neither was going to be the first to move.

"Do you really hate me?" asked Beast Boy.

"Truthfully?"

"Yeah."

"No." A small moment of silence passed. "Do you hate me?"

"No." They both sighed and then looked at each other. "Raven, why are we doing this?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I'm so confused," she said wiping her face.

"Yeah, me too," said Beast Boy finally pushing his hair out of his eyes. "But, right now, all I know is that I don't wanna fight with you anymore. My body's tired of it, my mind's tired of it. I would really like it if we could resolve everything."

"Right here? Right now?"

"Yes. Now tell me, in all honesty, do you think we can still be friends."

Raven thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Raven…"

"I really don't know! As much as I want us to be friends again I don't know if it's possible at this point."

"Okay, fair enough. Did you miss me at all these past two weeks?"

Raven hesitated answering this. "Yes."

Beast Boy slightly smiled. "I missed you too."

Raven looked at him and did her best not to smile. She still wanted to feel like she hated him, but it was getting harder.

"Ya know what I said early? About, how I felt about you?" he asked twiddling his thumbs.

"That you loved me?"

"Yeah, I really did mean it. I mean, I still do."

"Beast Boy, love doesn't work like this. People don't just fall in "love" in a couple weeks. So whatever you're feeling towards me isn't love."

"Well then, I don't know what it is. But, since you're so smart, maybe you can help me figure out what I am feeling. Every time I think of you I smile and don't even realize it, when you're real close to me I pray that you won't leave, I've never had such a good time with anyone other than you, I can't get you outta my mind, and when you're mad at me I feel as if my body is dying I'm in so much pain. So can you please tell me what the hell that is, if it isn't love?"

He hadn't even realized that Raven was now staring at him. He made eye contact with her and this made him catch his breath with surprise.

"Do you really feel all of those things about me?" she asked vulnerably.

"Raven, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

She had never heard him talk with such sincerity. She wanted to believe him again, but she remembered what happened last time. But how could he be lying? Beast Boy was never one to put his heart out on the table like this. Now she was more confused than ever. She felt her face getting hot and blushing. She placed her face into her hands, which were hot as well because of the scrapes. "Oh God, I don't know what to do."

Beast Boy reached out and took her hands away from her face. She looked at him and once again their eye's met. Then he slowly leaned in and placed his lips upon hers. Both of their eyes closed and they appreciated every second of the kiss. Then their lips parted and they opened their eyes. Neither were sure what to do now. So Raven finally moved her eyes away from his and this snapped them both back.

"I think we should go in now," said Beast Boy clearing his throat. He hopped to his feet and then helped Raven to stand up. As he held her hands he felt her smooth skin and the heat coming from her palms. She hesitantly pulled them away from him, but truthfully she didn't want to. He smiled slightly and then turned to leave. But Raven didn't move. She was looking up into the stars. "Raven, are you comin?

Steam was rising up from the roof so that they were surrounded by mist. Slowly Raven turned around and looked at him. He gave her a nervous smile. She smiled as well, but it was soft and seducing. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and back. Instinctively he wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her close. She immediately placed her lips upon his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back and felt all over her voluptuous body. He memorized every curve on her petite body. He suddenly found himself lying on the ground with her crawling up him.

"Do you want me?" she asked in a seductive whisper.

"Yes," he said back. She smiled and placed her lips on his again.

**The End**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Bloopers

BLOOPERS

**Beast Boy Uses the Bathroom- Take 1**

As he turned the bathroom light on, he winced with pain. The light was so bright that he could feel his poor pupils shrinking. He felt his way over to the toilet and relieved his strained bladder. Once he was done he went to the mirror and looked at himself. His eyes were puffy and his hair horribly askew. He was only in his boxers and a wifebeater. He splashed his face with water to clear his mind, but it went right up his nose and he began to choke.

"You okay?" asked the director.

"Brain… burning!" said Beast Boy as he snorted and tried to get rid of the water. Everyone started to laugh, including Beast Boy who had never felt so stupid.

**Raven Catches Beast Boy- Take 1**

Raven looked up from her book just in time to catch Beast Boy's eyes peering over at her. She could feel the different emotions running through him and this alerted her immediately. When Beast Boy saw her look up he had tried to look away nonchalantly, but he knew that he had been caught.

He waited for her to speak, but nothing happened. Suddenly Raven began to laugh and she looked to the director.

"What's my line?" she laughed.

"Are you okay?" said the director.

"Oh yeah," said Raven trying to calm back down. Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing as well.

"Ready? Let's try it again," said the director.

**In the Gym- Take 1**

… He turned and was surprised to see Raven enter. She was now in a pair of gray shorts and a snug white tee shirt. She looked at him for a second and then made her way over to the treadmill, tripping over her own foot and nearly stumbling to the floor. Beast Boy broke out in laughter as Raven covered her face in embarrassment.

**In the Gym- Take 2**

…He turned and was surprised to see Raven enter. She was now in a pair of gray shorts and a snug white tee shirt. She looked at him for a second and then made her way over to the treadmill.

"Hello," she said dryly.

"Uh… uh… what's my line?" said Beast Boy laughing. Raven laughed, turned around, and went back to her starting point. "I'm sorry! I thought she was gonna trip again."

"Shut up!" laughed Raven, punching him as she walked by him.

**Raven Gets Out of the Shower- Take 1**

He wasn't really all that upset; he just loved to put on that show for his friends. He smiled to himself as he made his way down the hall. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened a few feet in front of him and Raven emerged, a cloud of steam pushing her out. She was in a dark blue robe and a towel was wrapped around her soaking wet hair. Beast Boy felt his heart jump. He cursed her for jumping out at him all that day. He just couldn't seem to get away from her. She made eye contact with Beast Boy for a second, but then went to her room.

As she walked, her towel began to unwind and she felt the cold air hit her naked body. She screamed and tried to cover herself up. Everyone began to laugh and Raven blushed and turned away, trying not to laugh.

Beast Boy stood in front of her and said, "Okay, there's nothing to see here. Show's over!" He went right up to the camera and covered it with his hands.

**Raven Gets Out of the Shower- Take 2**

He wasn't really all that upset; he just loved to put on that show for his friends. He smiled to himself as he made his way down the hall. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened a few feet in front of him and Raven emerged, a cloud of steam pushing her out. She was in a dark blue robe and a towel was wrapped around her soaking wet hair. Beast Boy felt his heart jump. He cursed her for jumping out at him all that day. He just couldn't seem to get away from her. She made eye contact with Beast Boy, smiled, and took her wet hair out of the towel. She whipped it about and then walked over to him, wrapping her arms, and a leg, around him.

"Feeling awkward yet?" she whispered seductively.

Everyone started to laugh, including Beast Boy and the director. She smiled and let go of him.

"Let's try it again," said the director once he calmed down.

**Slip of the Tongue- Take 1**

Beast Boy took in all of this information and sighed in relief. "Thank God," he said with a smile. "I thought I was attracted to you for a while there." Now that surprised look Beast Boy had been expecting earlier was on Ravens face, it was hurt as well.

"You bastard!" shouted Raven and pushed him off of the bed.

He fell to the floor, and was obviously surprised. "Jesus!" He looked up and saw Raven had a smile on her face.

"Okay BB, back on the bed," said the director.

**Dinner- Take 1**

"Would you like more of the soda, Robin?" asked Starfire cutely.

"I would love some," said Robin cutely back. Beast Boy thought he was going to throw up. He sipped his soy milk and looked at the empty chair near him.

"Has anyone seen Raven?" asked Cyborg, who had also noticed that she was missing.

"I have not seen her all day," said Starfire going to the fridge.

"I saw her a couple…" started Beast Boy, but Robin let out a loud hiccup and covered his mouth. Everyone stared at him for a second and then began to laugh.

"You okay?" asked the director.

"Soda gives hiccup me the hiccups," he said, barely able to finish the sentence due to his laughing and hiccupping.

"Hold you breath," said the director.

**Dinner- Take 2**

"Would you like more of the soda, Robin?" asked Starfire cutely.

"I would love some," said Robin cutely back. Beast Boy thought he was going to throw up. He sipped his soy milk and looked at the empty chair near him.

"Has anyone seen Raven?" asked Cyborg, who had also noticed that she was missing.

"I have not seen her all day," said Starfire going to the fridge.

"I saw her a couple of hours ago," said Beast Boy. "I think she went into her room."

"Did she seem upset or anything?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy almost choked on his drink. "Why?"

"Well I just want to make sure she's not going to have another 'staying in her room for a long time… wait. What the hell's the line?" asked Robin.

Everyone started to laugh and the director said, "Stay in her room for three weeks' episodes."

"That's right," said Robin. "Sorry, it's a mouthful."

"That's okay, let's try it again," said the director.

**Dinner- Take 3**

"Would you like more of the soda, Robin?" asked Starfire cutely.

"I would love some," said Robin cutely back. Beast Boy thought he was going to throw up. He sipped his soy milk and looked at the empty chair near him.

"Has anyone seen Raven?" asked Cyborg, who had also noticed that she was missing.

"I have not seen her all day," said Starfire going to the fridge.

"I saw her a couple of hours ago," said Beast Boy. "I think she went into her room."

"Did she seem upset or anything?" asked Robin. As he finished the question his cup slipped out of his hand and poured into his lap. "Son of a bitch!" he cried and stood up.

Now Beast Boy and Cyborg fell out of their chairs laughing and Starfire was giggling up a storm. Raven could be heard off screen laughing as well.

"Robin!" shouted the director. "How many takes are we gonna need for this scene?"

"I'm sorry!" said Robin desperately as he wiped away the soda.

"Someone get him a new suit, please," sighed the director.

**Dinner- Take 4**

"Would you like more of the soda, Robin?" asked Starfire cutely.

"I would love some," said Robin cutely back.

"Would you like it in your cup or in your lap?" asked Starfire with a smile.

Everyone gasped and began to laugh hysterically.

"Star made a joke!" yelled Beast Boy through his laughter.

Robin covered his face with his hand and sighed.

"Okay, guys, let's just get through this scene, please?" said the director.

**Mad Raven- Take 1**

Her door slid open and she appeared on the other side. He felt quickly relieved, but her expression scared him. She looked very angry and very annoyed. "I'm fine, I'm not hungry, and I'll stay in my room as long as I fucking want to." And with that the door closed, but it closed on her cloak and all you could hear was her walking away and being jerked back with a yelp.

Beast Boy started laughing and had to walk off the set for a second. The door opened and a very embarrassed Raven pulled her cloak all the way through and slammed the door.

**Lying- Take 1**

Raven stared at him a few silent seconds. Tears were dripping down her pale cheeks. Beast Boy had never seen Raven cry like this. "There has only been one person in my life that said that I was beautiful. And it turned out that every word that came out of his mouth was a lie."

"Raven, he was an evil book… dragon… book dragon?" He looked confused and broke out laughing, as well as Raven.

"You jerk!" said Raven pushing him while laughing. "I'm supposed to be crying!"

"I'm sorry, I screwed up the words," said Beast Boy apologetically. "I know them, so let's try it again."

"Okay, Raven, back to crying," said the director.

"I know," said Raven chuckling and then trying to get serious.

**Lying- Take 2**

Raven stared at him a few silent seconds. Tears were dripping down her pale cheeks. Beast Boy had never seen Raven cry like this. "There has only been one person in my life that…" she had to stop. She started to laugh and so did Beast Boy. "Look what you've done! I can't cry now!"

"Raven, do you need a minute?" asked the director.

"Yes," she said, whipping away her forced tears.

**Kissing- Take 1**

Raven suddenly pushed Beast Boy over, still kissing him of course, and then rolled over so that he was on top of her. He had no idea what was going on, but he really didn't care. Then he remembered, as Ravens tongue danced with his own, that this was not right. Raven was just upset and she wasn't thinking straight. He remembered feeling that way when Terra had turned to stone. He had wanted someone there to comfort him and make him forget about her. It had taken Raven a couple years, but she was now going through the same thing.

He pried her lips off of hers and said, quite out of breath, "Raven… this is so right!" He placed his lips back on hers and began to kiss her again while Raven laughed through the kisses.

"Okay, that's enough," said the director. The two "evidently" didn't hear him and continued making out. "I said that's enough." The still went on. "Stop already! Oh for the love of… get a hose!"

Everyone was screaming with laughter and finally the two broke apart. They were laughing as hard as any of them.

**Proposition- Take 1**

Beast Boy sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. Nothing was on and he yawned with boredom. The sun had set only minutes before and dusk was slowly blending into night. Cyborg was charging up and would be out of commission for a few hours. Robin and Starfire were seeing a show, which meant that the press was going to be there and they would be on the front cover of all the papers the next morning. Raven was in her room, meditating.

The door to the common room was supposed to open, but nothing happened. Beast Boy continued to flip the channels, but after a few seconds he finally looked back to the door that was supposed to be opening at this moment. Suddenly they heard a banging from the other side, followed by, "The damn door's broken!"

Beast Boy started to laugh as Raven phased through the door and then kicked it when she reached the other side. The crew ran over and started to work on opening it up.

"Cyborg, this is your shitty work!" yelled Raven to an off screen Cyborg, pointing at the door. Beast Boy laughed even harder as Cyborg stomped onto the set and started to work on the door.

**Proposition- Take 2**

Beast Boy sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. Nothing was on and he yawned with boredom. The sun had set only minutes before and dusk was slowly blending into night. Cyborg was charging up and would be out of commission for a few hours. Robin and Starfire were seeing a show, which meant that the press was going to be there and they would be on the front cover of all the papers the next morning. Raven was in her room, meditating.

The door to the common room opened with a swoosh and in stepped Raven. She saw the back of Beast Boy's head just peaking above the top of the couch. She saw the television changing channels every few seconds and heard Beast Boy groan. She made her way into the kitchen to grab an apple for a snack.

"I am sooo bored!" groaned Beast Boy. He turned and saw Raven washing her apple and polishing it. "What are you up to?"

"I'm about to eat an apple," said Raven dryly and then, indeed, bit the apple.

"You know what I meant," said Beast Boy.

"Nothing at the moment," said Raven coming out of the kitchen. "I was meditating."

"You wanna do somethin?" asked Beast Boy turning around so he faced Raven completely.

"Like…" started Raven.

"Whoa, wait a second," said Beast Boy holding his head. "Aw, dude, I spun around to fast." He looked very dizzy and Raven began to giggle.

"I'm surprised you didn't have whiplash," said the director, making Raven laugh.

"No kidding," said Beast Boy and he fell sideways onto the couch.

**Movie Listings- Take 1**

"Well, yeah," said Beast Boy in a "duh" voice. "I bet there's something playing that we can agree upon." He jumped up and grabbed the newspaper. Raven wasn't even sure if she wanted to go see a movie, but she hadn't had a chance to abject. Beast Boy scrolled down the list of movies that were playing at the Jump City Cinema. "No, too girly… no, too violent for you… no, to kiddy… yuck, I hate that actor… oh, here's something."

"I'm all ears," said Raven sarcastically.

"_Death of the Last Castle of Larnaka_…uh_ Larnakaka_, _Larnkai_," stuttered Beast Boy. "What the hell's it called?"

Raven had to walk off the set for a second she was laughing so hard.

"Larnakia," said the director

"Okay," said Beast. "Jesus, who thinks of these names?"

"Alright, let's try it again," said the director, showing Raven back onto the set.

**Movie Listings- Take 2**

"Well, yeah," said Beast Boy in a "duh" voice. "I bet there's something playing that we can agree upon." He jumped up and grabbed the newspaper. Raven wasn't even sure if she wanted to go see a movie, but she hadn't had a chance to abject. Beast Boy scrolled down the list of movies that were playing at the Jump City Cinema. "No, too girly… no, too violent for you… no, to kiddy… yuck, I hate that actor… oh, here's something."

"I'm all ears," said Raven sarcastically.

"_Death of the Last Castle of Larnakia_," read Beast Boy.

"What the hell is that?" asked Raven.

"I haven't a fucking clue," said Beast Boy, sending Raven into another laughing fit.

"Beast Boy, say your line as written!" said the director.

"I'm sorry," he said giggling.

"Try it again," sighed the director.

**The Paper- Take 1**

Robin reentered with the paper in his hand, a queer look on his face. Starfire quickly jumped up and flew over to him. "Robin! Is our picture upon the paper of news?" she asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," said Robin quite surprised. He turned it around and showed the others the picture. The four other Titans began to laugh as they saw that it was actually a picture of Slade in a ballerina outfit.

"Very funny," said the director. "Get the real paper."

"Okay," said Robin with a smile.

**The Paper- Take 2**

Robin reentered with the paper in his hand, a queer look on his face. Starfire quickly jumped up and flew over to him. "Robin! Is our picture upon the paper of news?" she asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," said Robin quite surprised. He turned it around and showed the others the picture. Again the other four Titans went into a laughing fit as they saw the picture. It was of Silkie in one of Robin's uniforms, flying through the air.

"Someone had fun at Kinko's last night, didn't they," said the director eyeing Robin.

"May I keep that paper of news?" asked Starfire.

"Sure, Starfire," sighed the director. "Now can we please get the real newspaper?"

"I got it," said Beast Boy and handed it over to Robin.

"Okay, let's try it again," said the director.

**The Paper- Take 3**

Robin reentered with the paper in his hand, a queer look on his face. Starfire quickly jumped up and flew over to him. "Robin! Is our picture upon the paper of news?" she asked excitedly.

Robin blushed and crumpled up the newspaper. "Not funny," said Robin, looking at Beast Boy, who fell out of his chair laughing.

"What's on it?" asked Cyborg.

Raven grabbed the paper with her powers, uncrumpled it, and looked at it. She began to laugh and then turned it around for everyone to see. It was of Robin in one of Starfire's costumes with Starfire in one of his.

"Does anyone know where the real paper is?" asked the director desperately.

"I got it," said the prop manager.

"Thank God," said the director. "Let me see it first. Okay, that's the one. Let's do it again." All the Titans were still laughing. "Come on guys! I have to get this from five different angles, so let's get going!"

**Fast Food at the Beach- Take 1**

She passed out the food and they ate. The smell of the sea air made the food taste even better, they didn't know why.

"There's nothing better than mixing fast food and the outdoors," said Beast Boy. "It's like balancing nature and technology."

"That's very deep," said Raven trying not to laugh. "You've got ketchup on your chin."

Beast Boy grabbed a napkin and wiped it away. "Thanks."

"No..." started Raven, but a burp escaped her lips and she quickly covered her mouth.

Beast Boy started to laugh and Raven just covered her face, looking embarrassed.

"We're not gonna have another "Robin" scene, are we?" asked the director half laughing. This caused Beast Boy to laugh even harder and Raven started to giggle.

**Going Down to the Beach- Take 1**

"I feel so hyper right now," said Beast Boy smiling and turning to Raven.

"I knew you shouldn't have gotten a soda."

Beast Boy opened his door and attempted to get out, but his belt was still buckled and he got jerked back. Raven burst out laughing as Beast Boy practically choked himself on the belt.

"You okay?" asked the director.

"I think I'm gonna have a bruise," said Beast Boy holding his shoulder in pain.

"Try it again," said the director.

**Going Down to the Beach- Take 2**

"I feel so hyper right now," said Beast Boy smiling and turning to Raven.

"I knew you shouldn't have gotten a soda."

Beast Boy opened his door and attempted to get out again, but this time he lost his footing and tumbled from his seat to the ground. Raven started laughing again and could barely breathe.

"Fuck!" yelled Beast Boy as he staggered to his feet and dusted himself off.

"You're just getting out of the car!" said the director. "Can you handle that or not?"

Raven now had to get out of the car as well so she could try to catch her breath. She was holding her sides and tears streamed from her face.

"Let Raven settle down and we'll try it again," sighed the director.

**Going Down to the Beach- Take 3**

"I feel so hyper right now," said Beast Boy smiling and turning to Raven.

"I knew you shouldn't have gotten a soda."

Beast Boy opened his door and got out. "I'll be right back." He ran to the edge of the clearing and jumped off. Raven was shocked and jumped out of the car. She ran to the edge and looked over to see him slowly sliding down the sand to the beach.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed.

"Burning off that soda," he called back. He began to run down the beach and went right to the water. He took his shoes off and let his feet get wet.

Raven couldn't believe what he was doing. She watched as he ran around and kicked the water all around. As he ran he suddenly tripped and fell face first into the sand. He looked up and spat out the sand, looking quite pissed off.

"Is he on drugs?" asked the director, causing everyone to start laughing. "No, seriously! He can't get out of a car without falling over and he can barely walk! What the hell is he on?"

"Sugar," laughed Raven. "That was real soda he was drinking."

"Okay, from now on Beast Boy is on a sugar free diet!" announced the director.

**After Dinner- Take 1**

"Geez, what was their problem?" asked Beast Boy as he took a seat on her bed.

"Hey, you've got to see it from their point of view," said Raven crawling onto her bed. "For years we've been arguing and annoying each other, and then overnight we become friends. It is a little strange."

"Oh well, they can get used to it just like we did," said Beast Boy turning his body so that he was facing Raven, but was a little too close to the edge of the bed and fell right off.

Raven gasped for a moment and crawled over to the edge of the bed to see Beast Boy on his back with his legs practically over his head. She looked to the camera and crew and started to laugh.

**Beach Accident- Take 1**

Beast Boy helped her up and then picked her up bridal style, only to trip a second later and send them both face first into the water. The both started to laugh and Raven punched him playfully.

"How weak are you?" she asked laughing.

"You're just too heavy," said Beast Boy.

"Shut up!" she screamed, shocked and splashed him with water.

"Pick her up and let's do it again," said the director.

**Reading Together- Take 1**

At first he wasn't sure what she meant. Then he realized and couldn't help looking as if he had been caught off guard. "Oh! Well, it's up to you," he said nervously. "I mean, I wouldn't want to invade your personal space."

"Don't worry," she said scooting over, but she scooted a little too far and fell right off the bed with a scream.

"See!" screamed Beast Boy triumphantly. "It's not just me!" Everyone was laughing and Raven pulled herself up and laid her head on the bed as she laughed.

"Maybe we need to get Raven a bigger bed," said the director. "Oh well, let's just try to do this scene. You okay, Raven?"

"Yeah," she said between laughs as she stood up.

"Okay, let's try it again," said the director.

**Lying Down Together- Take 1**

The relief he felt was vaporized by that question. Was she being sarcastic? Was she joking? Was she trying to tell him to leave or was she actually asking him to stay? Of course Raven sensed all of these feelings and it made her laugh.

"Oh just lay down already," she laughed.

He slowly slid down from his sitting position and before he could do anything else Raven grabbed him and pulled him down, then attempted to straddle him.

"I said lay down," she said in a low, seductive voice.

Everyone began to laugh, except Beast Boy who couldn't help but be turned on.

"Oh no!" shouted the director. "Get off of him! Steve, get the hose ready!"

**Lying Down Together- Take 2**

The relief he felt was vaporized by that question. Was she being sarcastic? Was she joking? Was she trying to tell him to leave or was she actually asking him to stay? Of course Raven sensed all of these feelings and it made her laugh.

"Oh just lay down already," she laughed.

He slowly slid down from his sitting position and lay down. He then felt Raven turn over and face her back to him. She grabbed his arm and draped it over her stomach. She sighed happily and went to sleep.

Suddenly Beast Boy pulled her close, then got on top of her, just as she had done a take before. "No, you lay down," he said and started to kiss her.

About two seconds later the two were hit with a spray of water that sent the two screaming and tumbling off of the bed. Everyone was laughing, except the doused Beast Boy and Raven.

"Hey I warned you," scolded the director. "Dry them off and let's try it again."

**Leaving for the Titans Ball- Take 1**

"Let's go Titans!" called Robin as he stood near the elevator that led down to the garage. He was looking at the clock and waiting impatiently.

"Found it!" said Cyborg as he entered the room, and tripped down the stairs, falling right on his face. Luckily he wasn't hurt, since he was more robot, physically, but he was stunned. Robin started laughing so hard he had to hold himself up against the wall.

"Can someone help him up?" asked the director.

**The Reporter- Take 1**

"Then I guess we're living proof that just about anyone can become friends," said Beast Boy with a laugh. "You see world? There's hope…" He brought the camera a little too close to his face and smashed his nose right into. Everyone laughed and Beast Boy held his poor nose.

**The Reporter- Take 2**

"Then I guess we're living proof that just about anyone can become friends," said Beast Boy with a laugh. "You see world? There's hope for us all yet!" he said getting real close to the camera. The reporter pulled him back and tried to remain smiley and cheery.

"Well I wish you both a wonderful night," said the reporter.

"Thanks," said Raven pulling Beast Boy out of there, only to trip on the wire from the camera and fall down, bringing Raven down with him. The reporter just gasped and covered her mouth, then looked off the set, unsure of what to do.

"You guy alright?" asked the director.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy with a smile as he hopped back up and then brought Raven to her feet.

"Try it again," said the director.

**Raven Leaves- Take 1**

She didn't give him a chance to say anything else. She wrapped herself in a black raven and disappeared. Now Beast Boy was left alone in the alley behind the hotel. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He blew it, and he knew it. She would never forgive him now, she would never listen. He kicked a trash can over and screamed, "God damn it!" He began to limp away.

"Uh… Beast Boy, that wasn't in the script," said the director.

"I know," said Beast Boy wincing. "I just broke my fucking foot on that trash can." He leaned against the wall and began to whimper.

"Well, we'll keep it," said the director. "I really like the emotion."

"This isn't emotion, it's pain!" he screamed.

"Okay, can we get the medic over here?" asked the director.

**Talking About Their Friends- Take 1**

Robin sighed and sat back into the couch. "Something isn't right here."

"Something? How about everything," said Cyborg. "I haven't seen Beast Boy act like this since Terra."

"I can hear Raven crying in her room," said Starfire. "And I have not heard her do that since the Malcom."

"It's Malchior," whispered Robin as Cyborg started to chuckle.

"What?" asked Starfire.

"It's not Malcom, it's Malchior," said Robin.

"Oh, I am sorry," said Starfire. "Shall we try it again?"

"That would be great," said the director chuckling as well.

**The End- Take 1**

"Do you want me?" she asked in a seductive whisper.

"No," said Beast Boy nodding. Raven looked at him for a moment, then hit him and walked away. "I was kidding!" he called after her.

**The End- Take 2**

"Do you want me?" she asked in a seductive whisper.

"Yes," he said back. "Dear God yes!" he screamed, then dipped her down and started to kiss her. Raven could barely breath, but didn't really care.

"Well, at least this is the end," sighed the director.


End file.
